Cambio de cuerpo Natsu y Wendy
by maruga68
Summary: Natsu y Wendy han cambiado cuerpo por magia antigua podran recuperar sus cuerpos leelo y descubrelo este es miprimer fanfic en la comunidad
1. Chapter 1

_**Advertencia Este fanfic es una idea que me gusta al leer otra fanfic y quise hace el mío propio aunque es similar al fanfic del que me gusta la idea (aparte de lo que hago antes de que lo viera) un body swap / cambio de cuerpo entre Natsu y Wendy aparte por que me gusta mucho esta pareja (lo siento los Nalu y Rowen para eso otra historia sera) espero que lo disfruten**_

* * *

 _En el gremio más fuerte de todo Fiore (Fairy Tail) y mas escandaloso, todos están haciendo sus actividades normales, Natsu se quedo con Wendy en el gremio ya que su equipo se había ido más temprano a una misión y no volvió a ser hasta el día siguiente y Romeo bueno ... digamos que fue un entrenamiento un bosque un poco lejos de Magnolia y otros compañeros fueron a una misión ellos solos (_ _ **Happy**_ _y los otros no), miestras Natsu y Wendy se pusieron de acuerdo para hacer un trabajo juntos cuando pagaran bien mientras venian sus compañeros de equipo, fueron al tablero de misiones para escoger un trabajo que paga un poco mas de 360,000 (los que se venden en el anime y el manga lo que cuesta el departamento de Lucy son unos 80,000 de su renta creo que lo siento por el acrónimo de Fairy Tail hace un mes y soña muy olvidadiso ...), pero solo_ _quedaba un trabajo que pagara mas que eso y decia_

 **¿Necesitas ayuda con el nombre de Fairy Tail para detener a unos bandidos muy fuertes que han estado haciendo desastres en la ciudad de Lira** **Con magia desconocida, solicitamos su ayuda**

 **Recompensa: 619,000 y un cofre con algunas cosas**

 _ **Natsu:** "Es el único trabajo ... .lo tomamos" pregunto_

 _ **Wendy: "** No lo se **Natsu-san** " le dijo "pero para que tanto dinero **Natsu-san** " respondio_

 _ **Natsu: "** Es para ayudar a **Lucy** con su renta del mes" respondio_

 _ **Wendy:** "Pero que va a hacer con el dinero restante" pregunto_

 _ **Natsu: "** No lo se pero vamos" dijo **Natsu** con su sonrisa habitual _

_**Wendy** si **Natsu-san** "dijo con una sonrisa_

 _ **Natsu POV**_

 _ **Salimos del gremio para ir a la misión que me hizo un viaje pero gracias a Wendy pude disfrutar del viaje**_

* * *

 _ **fin de la parte 1**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Nota este fanfic lo tratare de hacer mas de 10 partes pero depende del soporte que den para continuar**_

* * *

 _ **A disfrutar,**_ _ **Capitulo 2-Los magos**_

 _ **Natsu Pov**_

 _Cuando llegamos a donde la misión estaba todo destruida, no había nadie en el pueblo, que los dirigía al bosque, que estaba en camino, que estaba orientado hacia el bosque, pensamos que uno de los acompañantes era un mago de fuego pero no sabían que hace usaba la magia no identificada pero no quedábamos un poco mas tranquilos al saber que uno era de fuego y que terminaba rápido con ese mago aunque daba algo de miedo al bosque y mas a_ _ **Wendy**_ _ya que era una niña inocente porque no era un aria daño nadie a menos que lastimaran a su familia oa ella_

 _ **Wendy: "Natsu-san**_ _seguro que vinieron por aquí" pregunto con un poco de miedo en sus palabras_

 _ **Natsu: "**_ _Si,_ _ **Wendy,**_ _no te preocupes, puedo sentir tu olor aparte estoy contigo para protegerte, si algo, vender, mal", dije mirando a_ _ **Wendy**_ _"y si quieren pelear y pelear" mi rostro sali corriendo_

 _ **Wendy:**_ _"Gracias_ _ **Natsu-san"**_ _murmuro para despues seguirlo_

 _ **Final de Natsu Pov**_

 _ **Pov Normal**_

 _Cuando llegaron al medio del bosque se escondieron al ver 4 personas y un niño que estaba pidiendo "ayuda" mientras los otros 4 lo perseguían y les quitó la paz para que tropezara. Al ver eso_ _ **Natsu**_ _y_ _ **Wendy**_ _salieron para lanzar un_ **"** _ **Karyuu no Hokou /**_ _**Tenryū no Hokou" (**_ **Rugido del Dragón de Fuego /** **del Cielo) "** _a las personas al mismo tiempo para tratar de noquear los magos levantando mucho polvo al lanzarse al mismo, cuando se despejó la niebla los 4 magos estaban en el suelo_

 _ **Natsu:**_ _"... .Eran débiles quería una batalla que duraba pero al parecer no era así (suspiro) vamos_ _ **Wendy**_ _llevamos a estas personas al consejo mágico a ver que hacen con ellos" respodio decepcionado_

 _ **Wendy:**_ _"Claro_ _ **Natsu-san ...**_ _Espera y el niño al que perseguían estos tipos" pregunto curiosa_

 _ **Natsu: "**_ _tienes razón_ _ **Wendy,**_ _tal_ _vez se fue con su familia ..."_

 _ **Wendy: "Natsu-san**_ _esta bi ... .." mareada y cansada al igual que_ _ **Natsu**_ _cayendo los dos suelo noqueados viendo antes como un niño que se acerca a un niño sin poder transformarse el joven con el pelo de color grisáceo vistiendo unos pantalones cortos de color amarillo celeste con zapatos azules y una camisa de color verde obscuro_

 _ **?**_ _: "jajajaj ... conque unos magos de un gremio eh, esto es interesante" sonriendo de forma macabra y poniendo su dedo encima de las dos frentes inconscientes "je, con esto ya no se intrebendran más en nuestro trabajo si funciona ... Chicos levántense ya no finjan mas "_

 _En ese momento los cuatro hombres se levantaron del lugar de donde estaban_

 _ **?**_ _: "Llevenselos al tren y déjenlos hay para que su gremio los reciba y no sospeche las personas de nosotros" dijo el sujeto de pelo gris, mientras se llevaban fuera del lugar_

 _ **?**_ _: (Eso les demostrara que no hay que meterse con nosotros) Pensaba mientras se iba del lugar y los otros los dejaban en el tren directo a magnolia_

* * *

Fin del cap 2 asta el siguiente cap


	3. Chapter 3

" _**Nota" es la letra o las cosas para que no se confundan**_

 _ **Personajes: Asi**_

 _ **Comentarios:**_ _"Asi"_

 _ **Pensamiento:**_ _ **(**_ Asi, letra normal _ **)**_

 _ **Ataque: "Asi" (el nombre en español para otros ataques no encontrado en ingles su nombre)**_

 _ **Nota: (Aparecerá asi)**_

 _ **Lo siento es para no confundirlos aparte que tengo todos los ataques para no estar confundiéndolos por eso los busco y solo tengo los de Natsu y Wendy. Apenas estoy haciendo este capítulo a la 1:59 pm lo siento. Lo siento por la espera de la captación del capítulo**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 3: Cambio en dos magos**_

 _ **(Time skip de 5 dias para no aburrir)**_

 _Desde_ _el_ _trabajo_ _ **Natsu**_ _y_ _ **Wendy**_ _no han despertado pero eso solo es cuestión de tiempo porque desde ese día cambiarán sus vidas para siempre muy pronto ..._

 _Temprano en el gremio solo estaban_ _ **Mirajane**_ _y_ _ **Makarov**_ _(el maestro) y algunos integrantes del gremio (_ _ **Erza, Levy, Laxus, Feliz, Carla, Gajeel, Lily, Elfman, Wakaba, Jet, Droy, Kana, Gray, Macao)**_ _ya que era muy temprano y_ _ **Natsu Wendy**_ _estaban en la enfermería todavía durmiendo asta ... .Que_ _ **Natsu se**_ _desesperaba con una visión entre la corta y por el dolor no podía hablar en ese momento_

 _ **Natsu**_ _: (_ ! Que Dolor pareciera Que dormi Durante dias, meses tal ves Jahr Este dolor No Es normal) _Grito En Su Cabeza (_ diablos _necesito un baño Ahora) MIENTRAS IBA Al Bano (_ valla no recordaba Que Fuera bronceado Grande el gremio Tal lo ves hiso más grande el viejo, ja pero para que lo aria mas grande ... de echo quien me trajo al gremio no lo recuerdo bueno no importa) _dijo una vez más en su cabeza mientras que la habitación del cuarto para que nadie lo notara._

 _ **NATSU POV**_

 _Iba un baño que necesitaba la solución definitiva para la cuenta de la enfermedad y me dirigía al baño, una vez que llegaba al espejo para el sable que había cambiado en mi o el gremio y que se veía tan grande, pero ... .cuando me vi en el espejo casi grito y me desmayo_ _ **(Recordemos que es Natsu asi que no se iba a dar cuenta)**_

 _ **Natsu: "P-**_ _por_ _que_ _ **Wendy**_ _está_ _en_ _el_ _espejo_ _porque_ _no_ _el mio" murmure en voz baja todavia en shock, así que después de salir del shock me dirigí a la sala para ver que me ayudaron a encontrar las respuestas de las ganas de ir al baño , pero en el pasillo me encontré con_ _ **Gray,**_ _así que hice eso para la viniera, cuando yo estaba ya que confío en el para esta ocasión, cuando llego me pregunto "Que pasa_ _ **Wendy**_ _"_

 _Después de eso me quedo claro que estaba en su cuerpo_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu): "**_ _Bueno tengo algo que decirte" dije con un poco de miedo al saber lo de mi "Nuevo" cuerpo_

 _ **Gray: "**_ _Que pasa" pregunto_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu): "**_ _Bueno es difícil explicar pero no soy_ _ **Wendy…**_ _soy_ _ **Natsu"**_

 _ **Grey: "**_ _Que_ _ **"**_ _dijo sorprendido ante la noticia_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu): "**_ _Lo que escuchaste esta bien_ _ **"**_ _dije cruzándome de brasos_

 _ **Grey: "**_ _No te creo_ _ **"**_ _dijo sonriendo_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu): "**_ _Eh_ _ **"**_ _dije sorprendido que no creyera "p-por que no" dije tartamudeando_

 _ **Grey: "**_ _por que no creo que Flamitas se convierta en una niña y menos en_ _ **Wendy"**_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _Por ese comentario me aparecio una vena en la frente y dije "Callate princesa de hielo, idiota pervertido" ese comentario le quito a_ _ **Gray**_ _su sonrisa y salto hacia tras_

 _ **Gray: "N-Nat-"**_ _casi gritando el cubri la boca lo mas rapido posible_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu): "**_ _Si idiota pero habla mas bajo" dije rapidamente y sacando mis manos que cubrían su boca_

 _ **Gray: "**_ _esta bien pero como terminaste asi_ _ **"**_ _señalándome_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu): "(suspiro)**_ _No_ _lo_ _se_ _iba_ _ir_ _una_ _Preguntar Por Que estoy en el Cuerpo de_ _ **Wendy**_ _" Dije Un Poco Mas tranquilo_

 _ **Gray: "**_ _(suspiro) Lo siento flamitas pero no sabemos nada ... quieres que te diga al gremio tu estado actual_ _ **"**_ _me pregunto yo solo sentí con l cabeza_

 _ **Gray: "**_ _No tardo mucho en enfermar mientras que en el otro en el sueño" dijo con una sonrisa_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu): "**_ _Gracias_ _ **Gray"**_ _dije con mi sonrisa habitual_

 _ **Gray: "**_ _ja, quita esa sonrisa se ve extraña es ese cuerpo_ _ **"**_ _me dijo mientras yo subía a la enfermería y esperaba que Wendy despertara_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ **"** (tal ves he dicho el _ **gris,**_ tengo mi magia al haber cambiado o tengo la de _ **Wendy**_ _) pense, un poco trise al saber que no era una broma_

 _Cuando estoy en la enfermería vi un_ _ **Wendy**_ _en_ _mi_ _cuerpo despertándose, este lo miro a la cara_ _ **"Wendy",**_ _viendo mi cuerpo mientras ella se quedaba en shock al ver su cuerpo, después de recuperar el ojo y el espejo para mirar su cara era la de_ _ **Natsu**_ _y despues entendió pero lo único que no comprendía era como cambiamos_

 _Un momento despues entro_ _ **Makarov**_ _preguntando si era cierto despues que confirmo que era cierto nos pregunto lo que el trabajo respondio que "no sabíamos nada" lo que sorprendió mucho y después salimos de la habitación para decirles a los demás que cuando lo dijo_

 _Todos menos a_ _ **Makarov, Natsu, Wendy,**_ _y_ _ **Gray**_ _: "Queeeee" a todos se les cayo la boca y me empece a reir de eso al ver todas las caras_

 _ **Gray: "**_ _De que te reis flamitas_ _ **"**_ _tratando de aguantar la risa_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu): "**_ _De sus caras de más" dije riendo a todo pulmón_

 _ **Makarov:**_ _"Bueno justo lo tienen solo_ _ **Natsu**_ _se reiría de ustedes asi" dejando un todo más impactados al saber que era real pero no a_ _ **Laxus**_ _quien le lanzo un rayo que lo esquivo apenas se sorprendió por todos y voltearon a verlo_

 _Todos menos_ _ **Laxus**_ _:_ _ **"**_ _Laxus_ _ **"**_ _Gritaron_

 _ **Laxus: "**_ _Perdon pero me arto" dijo calmado_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _(respirando hondo) "no importa pero-" dije cortando mis palabras y sacudiendo un poco apretando los dientes "me-me dice alguien como ir (tragando saliva) baño" dije con timidez al no aguantarlo mas pero todos se quedaron callados por lo que me tuve que ir al baño como alma que lleva el diablo_

* * *

Fin del capitulo 3 lo se largo y un capitulo malo, tratare de hacerlo mejor


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nota: Este capitulo se basa solo en Natsu el próximo soy de Wendy**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 4: Entrenamiento y Laxus**_

 _Después de que_ _ **Natsu**_ _se fuera corriendo al baño, todos se_ _levantaron_ _mientras sus cosas pasaban por_ _ahí,_ _ **Levy estaba**_ _viendo su información sobre su cambio mientras_ _ **Natsu**_ _(pecado_ _ **Natsu**_ _) ablaba del tema en la pregunta del tema preguntando_ _ **Wendy**_ _de algunas cosas mientras Venia Natsu del baño ..._

 _ **Erza:**_ _"Bueno, ya que estamos en este tema que aran a recuperar su cuerpo"_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"Pues mientras estemos en este cuerpo tendremos que entrenar nuestra magia ya que Natsu-san tiene mi magia y tu la tuya, haz más fuertes y tratas de volver a nuestros cuerpos" dijo mas calmada "solo necesito una hoja con sus técnicas para aprenderlas "_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Pues tu me darás tus técnicas" dijo a su lado_

 _Equipo_ _ **Natsu**_ _(menos_ _ **Natsu):**_ _"Desde cuando estas aquí"_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Desde hace un rato no me vi cuando llegó la verdad" dijo, todo el equipo se quedo callado "(suspiro) bueno no importa ... entrenaremos por separado para o destruir cosas esta bien" dijo preguntando_

 _Equipo_ _ **Natsu**_ _(sin_ _ **Natsu**_ _otra ves): "Sí"_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu**_ _): "Bien nos vemos dentro de la media hora e iré solo con_ _ **Happy**_ _y ..._ _ **Laxus**_ _" dijo señalizando sorprendiéndolos a todos_

 _Todos (menos_ _ **Natsu**_ _otra vez ...): "Queeeee" gritaron haciendo un terremoto de lo que duro esa palabra_

 _ **Makarov:**_ _"Mocoso estas seguro" pregunto_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"si lo pense bien ... .es para hacerme mas fuerte mas Rápido que opinas_ _ **Laxus**_ _" respodio seguro de si Mismo_

 _Todos (ahora si también_ _ **Natsu): (Natsu**_ _esta pensando / estoy pensando) en sus metes y gritaron_

 _ **Laxus:**_ _"Bien, pero si me demuestras que estas preparadas para que también te avisen de mi magia y que no se queden muertas, que muertas" dijo con una sonrisa sorprendida por todos los que aceptan tan fácil_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Lo estoy cual es el reto para que te enseñe" dijo con su sonrisa habitual_

 _ **Laxus:**_ _"Queda en el lugar con uno de mis ataques más fuertes y resistentes a los primeros 3 días si lo haces, enseñando el mundo pero también dominando la magia de tu nuevo cuerpo y domándote en los 3 días sabiendo que estás listo lo acepta "con una sonrisa mas grande_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu)**_ _: "Acepto el reto" dijo "mientras me doy más fuerte acepta que el mar para proteger a mi familia"_

 _ **Laxus:**_ _"Bien salidos mañana por la tarde, trataremos de aprender la magia básica de este cuerpo y aprenderemos por lo menos dos de las técnicas aprendelas y las demostraras regresaremos mañana al mediodía y verás si estás listo para el reto" dijo marchándose del gremio con una misión en la mano sin antes mirarme "se que lo aras así que lo puedes hacer con ese cuerpo y no es morir en el intento_ _ **Natsu"**_ _gritando y riendo_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Prepárate Laxus un dia te derrotare" dijo haciendo que_ _ **Laxus**_ _se riera mas fuerte_

 _ **Laxus**_ _: "Lo haras algún día" gritando sin voltear a verlo "lo haras"_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "bueno si_ _ **Laxus**_ _ya acepto cuídate en solitario no puedo decir nada mas mocoso" DIJO MIENTRAS SE IBA_

 _Cuando se hizo todo se sorprendió y quedó en shock de lo que dijo menos_ _ **Natsu**_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu): Wendy**_ _tu hoja con tus tecnicas me las das "dije cortando el silencio entregando mis tecnicas en una hoja quitiendo del shock en el que estaba como tambien a los demas_

 _ **Natsu**_ _(_ _ **Wendy**_ _): "Claro aqui tienes_ _ **Natsu**_ _-san" dándole la hoja con sus tecnicas_

 _ **Wendy**_ ( _ **Natsu**_ _): "Gracias_ _ **Wendy**_ _vamos_ _ **feliz**_ _" dándole una señal para que esté a nivel_

 _ **Happy:**_ _"Sí, señor" dijo mientras lo seguí fuera del gremio yendo al bosque pasando por su casa a recoger cosas por si se quedaron las horas y les de hambre_

 _ **Natsu Pov**_

 _Fuimos a la base de darme la cuenta que tenía un conjunto de ropa para la salud de la enfermería, me puse en una situación de emergencia, que hasta ahora me ayudó y me ayudó a tener más tiempo de lo que me gusta. antes del medio dia_

 _Las tecnicas que consegui dominar fueron_

 _ **Vernier:**_ _ **incrementa la velocidad del blanco, ya que vuelve al cuerpo mucho más ligero**_

 _ **Brazos:**_ _ **Concentra el poder mágico del blanco**_

 _ **Tenryu no Hokou (Rugido del Dragón del Cielo)**_

 _ **Tenryu no Yokugeki (Alas del dragón celestial) y la magia curativa por si acaso lo necesito por si algo sucede mañana y se vende de control.**_

* * *

 _Regrese al gremio con_ _ **Happy**_ _el me ayudo en lo que pudo y también entreno lo bueno que este cuerpo no vendrá mucho si ya no está poseído con mucha hambre ya que_ _ **Happy**_ _se comió casi todo en cuestión de segundos ya que casi todo era pescado cando llegó a las puertas entre formas normales con una puerta a la puerta y baje rápido el pie ya_ _que me acorde que solo llevaba una camisa blanca que me cubría hasta las rodillas y un poco más y unas sandalias que estaban al lado de la camara, se peleando se escuchaban desde afuera del gremio cuando abri la puerta me golpeaba una mesa en la cara siempre cuando luchaba me caía una cosa en la cara fuera sillas mesas o comida, todos escucharon cundo la mesa me golpeó que todos, si todos dejaron de hacer lo que hicieron y quedaron callados a mi reacción rodeada con una aura asesina que bajo la la temperatura del ambiente se siente mas frio que hacia que todos tuvieran una mirada con miedo y sudor frio en su espalda que incluso_ _ **Erza**_ _no se movia o hacia algo solo miraba, después de unos segundos donde reinaba el silencio me propuse a hablar_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Quien arrojo la mesa" con PREGUNTE todavía el aura asesina en mi "Dije quien arrojo la mesa" Dispuesto a matar a todos por lo de la mesa, en solitario del habito de alguien Y ESE FUE_ _ **gris**_

 _ **Gray**_ _: "F-es_ _ **E-elf-m-man**_ _" dijo tartamudeando todavía con terror de que el hiciera algo por lo que me gusta y me gusta menos que el terror en sus caras menos en la de "_ _ **Elfman**_ _" a la que me acerque y de un puñetazo con magia en la cara para que retrocediera uno metros volando y dije_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu**_ _): "Que no se repita de nuevo o te ira peor y que yo también lo hago" quereta para que me oyeron todos solo me quiebren "Sí" temblando de miedo, después de eso baje dejara de emanar esa aura por lo cansado que estaba_

 _ **Happy**_ : " _Ves te-lo-dije no dudarias ni 5 minutos en el gremio sin pegarle a alguien por lo que sea" dijo susperiando para después gritar "me debes todo lo que quieras por un día y todo lo que quieras"_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "(fastidiado) si ya te oi pero solo un día (suspiro) bueno solo venimos durante un rato" dije cansado sentándome y recostando mi cara en la mesa donde estaba mi equipo_

 _ **Final de**_ _ **Natsu**_ _ **Pov**_

Erza: "Como te fue" dijo

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Bien aprendí unas cuantas técnicas para mañana y ustedes como el fuego" dijo con voz ronca_

 _ **Gray**_ : _"Bien flamitas,_ _ **Wendy**_ _aprendió unas cuantas técnicas en el viaje aunque dudo que este bien por el movimiento de los mareos que tiene ahora también lo aprendió lo básico para usar sus llamas porque al parecer lo quemaron el cuerpo cuando trato de envolver su cuerpo en llamas "respondio_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "je, me olvidó decir que también podíais tener que aprender a usarla" dije "por cierto donde esta_ _ **Wendy**_ _" al aldo verla_

 _ **Lucy**_ : " _A ella esta en el baño" dejo pensando en ella_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Bueno antes de ir a mí, me gustaría tener un poco de ropa y me gustaría poder estar con esta persona todo el día y no me gusta que me dejen usar la ropa de verdad" pregunto porque ya no aguantaba estar con esa idea_

 **Erza** : _"Adivinaste, bien sabíamos que querías otras ropas aparte de la mesa y que no te vamos a dejar usar tus prendas de antes y que son muy grandes para ese cuerpo que las dimos a_ _ **Wendy**_ _" dijo entregandome la bolsa_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Bien, gracia, saludos, saludos, de mi parte y de_ _ **Feliz**_ _a_ _ **Wendy**_ _nos vemos" dijo feliz_

 _ **Feliz**_ _: "Sí Señor nos vemos" salimos del gremio para ir Una Nuestra Casa en el bosque corrimos Por Las Calles Felices Por Que Avanzamos Rápido En El Entrenamiento y variamos la ONU_ _ **Laxus**_ _y comenzaría Nuestro verdadero Entrenamiento, Y AUNQUE época de Bolsa La pesada Porque tenia mucha ropa no importada por lo que llegué rápido a casa y_ _ **Natsu**_ _se puso la piyama de_ _ **Wendy**_ _, solo con su cuerpo desnudo una vez parece que el ayudo porque no importa el otro desnudo, sin tardo casi nada de tiempo para dormirse y esperar a que amaneciera_

* * *

Fin del capitulo 4 lo siento no tenia idas para _**Wendy**_ en el capitulo ademas me costo unas 2 horas hacer cap lo siento


	5. Chapter 5

_**Nota: Este capitulo es en consideración de lo que ocurrió con Wendy en de cap 4**_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 5: Entrenamiento con Gray**_

 _ **Wendy Pov**_

 _Después de que_ _ **Natsu**_ _se fuera a entrenar en el bosque y pusimos en contacto con las técnicas que_ _ **Natsu-nii (o san)**_ _me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta, me gusta lo que era raro al saber que era un Dragon Slayer de fuego y que sus llamas eran inmunes a su cuerpo o menos que otra vez y que necesitaban concentrarse más en una batalla que no fuera un batallas del cuerpo que tuvieras la magia y la vida son dos cosas distintas que para poder necesitar algo para concentrarse y para la és de conseguir el dominar con las nuevas tecnologías, aunque me gusten las cosas, me encantaría tener que usarlas para poder usarlas en mi cuerpo. hiso creer que era verdad y valla que lo fue, que era complicado estar en mi cuerpo por lo pequeño que era y mi edad es difícil de decir que mi magia por un tiempo a la que me descubrió como volver al mío y también_ _ **Natsu-nii**_ _al suyo sin que ninguna persona se vea afectada en el proceso_ _ **Gray**_ _me ayude a usar la magia para mientras creaba objetivos a largo para tener mejor puntería si algún enemigo fuera para fuerte_ _también_ _ **Carla**_ _también ayudo para mover los objetos que Creaba después de eso_ _ **Gray**_ _me dijo que quería una palabra con la que aceptaría que usaría una parte de su poder para que pudiera ver como atacaba y esquivaba para ayudarme y ver qué más costaba si no esquivaba bien los ataques que dar una vuelta completa a toda magnolia que no costaría tanto por el cuerpo de_ _ **Natsu**_ _por su aguante al correr y si no podría dar un golpe a_ _ **Gray**_ _con las técnicas que tienen tácticas para las cuales son necesarias para acercar el punto de vista de_ _ **Natsu**_ _y porque siempre son para todas las técnicas necesarias en cada ocasión para eso, claro, porque siempre las otras formas y de ahí tuve que empezar_

 _ **Gray: "**_ _Lista_ _ **Wendy"**_ _dijo poniéndose en posición de pelea_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"Listo cuando quieras" dije en posición de pelea_

 _ **Gray:**_ _"_ _ **Bien Ice Make: Ransu (Ice Make: Lanza)"**_ _extendió sus brazos apareciendo un círculo de donde salieron lanzas de hielo dirigidas hacia mi_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"_ _ **Karyuu no Hokou (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)",**_ _dijo rápidamente de dónde salía fuego de m boca estreyandose contra las lanzas y se convertían en agua_

 _ **Gray:**_ _"No te distraigas" dijo al lado derecho_ _ **"Ice Make: Aisu Kyanon (Ice Make: Cañón**_ _) o nunca sabras cuando el enemigo se mueva" dijo con un cañón en sus manos disparándome_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy): "Karyuu no Tekken (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)"**_ _dije golpeando el misil que se acercaba a mi y cuando mi mano la toco lo destruía en la frente para poder cargar contra el con "_ _ **Karyuu no Kenkaku ( Cuerno Espada del Dragón de Fuego)**_ _"_

 _ **Gray:**_ _"Nada mal_ _ **Wendy**_ _pero,_ _ **Ice Make: Hanma (Ice Make: Martillo**_ _)" invocando un martillo arriba del y moviendose rápido hacia atrás para el martillo me pega en la cabeza y queda fuera de combate pero consiente "te falta para no se puede llevar al cuerpo "dijo con una sonrisa" al llegar al valle._ _ **Carla**_ _adelantate "dijo recibiendo un asentamiento con la cabeza por una parte de ella mientras nos dirigíamos al exterior con unos momentos después cuando empezaba a atardecer me recuperaba a mitad del camino por Lo que ya puedes caminar, cuando llegamos hablamos un poco con_ _ **Erza**_ _y_ _ **Lucy**_ _de que me paso y luego me tuve que ir al baño aunque no tuve otra vez ... momentos después de salir del baño y perder mi inocencia que hice que me vendieron y me cambiaron Dieron la Suya Y me Dieron Una copia de la hoja con las tecnicas Que ya habia Dominado para mañana con IR_ _ **Laxus**_ _EL ESTABA Feliz de Que aprendiera magia diferente aparte de la Que ya Tiene ASI Que segimos Hablando asta Que se fueran todos y me Quedara sola con_ _ **Carla**_ _ya que dormiríamos en la enfermería y variamos donde nos quedaríamos mañana y que no pensamos que_ _ **Natsu**_ _SE Quiera quedar en Fairy Hills Sino Que en su Casa Porque No Quera Estas estafadores las chicas Lo Que Mañana le diremos Si Nos Podemos quedar en su Casa y enseñarnos Algo más que necesitemos sable Antes que se valla con_ _ **Laxus**_ _una entrenar Durante Un tiempo con feliz por lo que nos hemos tenido que ir a duchar por un lago cerca del gremio lo cual fue difícil de evitar pero la mitad de las piernas pero lo que menos lo hizo con los ojos vencidos por la noche me puse un poco de la ropa y aunque no tenia una piyama me puse un pantalón corto anaranjado y una camisa de color azul y me dormi junto con_ _ **Carla**_ _pensando cómo podré resolverlo del cambio le preguntare mañana a_ _ **Levy**_ _-can si podría encontrar algo._

 _Cuando me desperté era temprano, no había nadie en el gremio a excepción de_ _ **Makarov**_ _y_ _ **Mira-chan**_ _por lo que pensé en un despertar a_ _ **Natsu-nii**_ _pero cuando llegué a la puerta escuche las campañas de la ciudad y vi a_ _ **Gildarts**_ _ya_ _ **Natsu, Natsu -nii**_ _por el camino del bosque con_ _ **Feliz**_ _y por la ciudad a_ _ **Gildarts**_ _cuando llego_ _ **Natsu**_ _me pregunto por qué estaba despierta al parecer no oyo las campanadas de la ciudad por lo que señale hacia la parte delantera a unos kilómetros cuando vio a_ _ **Gildarts**_ _casi corrió hacia el pero detuve y el que lo explicó primero y después de que entendiera la razón lo espera en el gremio_

 _ **Gildarts:**_ _"Hola_ _ **Natsu**_ _,_ _ **Wendy,**_ _ **Feliz**_ _porque están tan temprano en el gremio que entiendo por_ _ **Natsu**_ _y_ _ **Feliz**_ _pero por ti_ _ **Wendy**_ _" dijo rascándose su cabeza mientras nos miraba_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy): "**_ _Bueno, como lo explico bueno en resumen y el es_ _ **Natsu**_ _" dije señalo mi cuerpo y yo soy_ _ **Wendy**_ _estamos atrapados en el cuerpo del otro "dije calmada y nerviosa por la reacción que tuviese_

 _ **Gildarts: "**_ _estas bromeando verdad_ _ **Natsu**_ _" dijo nervioso_

 _ **Feliz:**_ _"Lo siento pero esta vez no es una broma tío" dijo nervioso por la reacción de su preocupación_

 _ **Gildarts**_ _: "Debo Estar Soñando_ _ **Natsu**_ _Pellízcame Con Toda tu fuerza" Dijo rapidamente pensando Que es un sueño_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Vale" fue lo que dijo antes de pellizcarle el brazo que se parecía a la grita de dolor "Mira el camino que se toma como el cuento de hadas no le duelen los golpes pero si solo un pelito en su brazo casi grita "dijo decepcionado de su padre_

 _ **Gildarts:**_ _(No es un sueño, No es un sueño, No es un sueño) "B-bueno, es que quiero que me digas que soy un sueño por lo que baje casi tada mi preción mágica" dijo nervioso_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu): "**_ _No te creo" dijo haciendo un puchero "ni siquiera bajando tu presión mágica te hubiera dolido"_

 _ **Gildarts**_ _: "Despues hablamos de eso ahora díganme que paso" dijo tratando de comprender la situación_

 _ **Natsu**_ _y_ _ **Wendy**_ _: "No sé que paso" dijimos al mismo tiempo_

 _ **Gildarts**_ _: "Bueno si no saben podremos hacer nada por el momento" dijo comprendiendo la situación "y que hacen tan temprano aquí" dijo calmado_

 _ **Natsu**_ _(_ _ **Wendy**_ _): "yo me desperté cuando sonaron las campanas de la ciudad me quedé hoy en la enfermería"_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Yo tengo que demostrarle un_ _ **Laxus**_ _sobre que puedo entrenar con el pasar una prueba al medio día" dijo como si fuera fuera gran cosa_

 _ **Gildarts**_ _: "Bueno y han entrenado su cuerpo mágico", los dos dijimos que si por el último clic en el que ayer y el otro llega a la conclusión de que el trabajo está entrando al gremio sonriendo_

 _ **Laxus**_ _: "Listo_ _ **Natsu**_ _para tu prueba no sera facil" dijo a lo que_ _ **Natsu**_ _dijo "Aye"_

* * *

 _fin del capitulo 5 me tomare mañana el dia libre por lo que tal vez no abra cap tal vez... en fin asta el sig cap_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capitulo 6: La prueba e información**_

 _ **Natsu Pov**_

 _(_ Esto va a hacer duro _) pensaba en el entrenamiento (_ como acabe aquí _) fue lo que pude pensar_

 _(Flashback)_

 _En la mañana despues de unos momentos que llegara **Laxus** __procedimos con la prueba mientras todos los de gremio nos veían al ver mi determinación hacia la prueba_

 _ **Laxus: "**_ _Listo_ _ **Natsu**_ _no quiero arrepentirme de esto" dijo serio con el señor fruncido **"Natsu** ...donde estas" dijo al igual que todo el gremio al verme aunque ..._

 _ **Wendy (Natsu): "**_ _Estoy a tu lado idiota" Dije aburrido "Que acaso no me ves o que" lo que hiso que me volteara ver y sorprenderse con los otros_

 _Todos (menos_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Desde cuando"_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _(_ Creo que me tendré que acostumbrare esto) _pensé_ _para despues responder "Desde que **Laxus** esta hablando"_

 _ **Laxus**_ _: "Vaya por eso no te vi" dijo muy calmado mas de lo habitual_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "A que te refieres_ _ **Laxus**_ _" Dije esperando Una Respuesta_

 _ **Laxus: "**_ _Que te convertiste en una niña muy pequeña y no puede verte por mi estatura y por tu presencia_ _ **"**_ _dijo lo que me hiso apareció una vena pequeña en la frente y hice que lamentara sus palabras segundos después estaba sentado en un rincón con unos moretones en la cabeza haciendo que le salieran a los presentes una gotita de la frente estilo animé_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu): "**_ _Algo mas_ _ **Laxus**_ _o ya terminaste_ _ **", dijo**_ _con una calma para nada normal a lo que respondio con un "Aye" con temor_

 _Después de unos momentos despues calmarme continuamos con la prueba_

 _ **Laxus: "**_ _bueno continuar con la prueba" levantándose de su lugar "bien primero enséñame tu hoja con las habilidades tachadas que aprendiste" a lo cual le enseñe mi hoja_

 _ **Laxus**_ _: "Vale que la comience la prueba" (_ _ **Aquí salto está la parte por que no me me ocurrio algo)**_

 _Después_ _de_ _poner_ _las_ _habilidades que a prendí ponerlas en la_ _prueba ya solo me faltaba una cosa aunque iba a ser difícil porque el cuerpo en el que no tenía mucho mana por que la técnica curativa gasta mucho este, fue muy difícil que llegar aquí y no lo tiraría en la última prueba y más difícil de todas resistir uno de sus ataques más fuertes que el que me esperaba que fuera el_ _ **Fairy**_ _ **Law**_ _pero gracias a_ _ **Mavis**_ _no fue asi, pero igual no fue nada fácil o ligero en su ataque_

 _ **Laxus**_ _: "Listo_ _ **Natsu**_ _es hora de mi ataque pero ... .seguro que quieres continuar con esto" dijo al ver en el estado en que estaba "no te obligo a hacerlo pero si dices que si no me importara lo que te pase"_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Solo hazlo", dije fosando mi voz por lo debil que estaba para que pudiera oírme_

 _ **Laxus**_ _: "Bien pero, lo siento_ _ **Natsu**_ _pero te derrotan con este ataque" dijo para pensar que me estaba rompiendo "por el ataque va a ser muy fuerte" dijo poniéndome más nervioso "bien, si no te rindes entonces aquí va,_ _ **Kaminari Den (Palacio de Truenos) "**_ _grito formando Lácrimas llenas de grandes cantidades de magia de rayo en forma de esferas que rodeandome por el aire para después lanzar un rayo hacia mi que me hiso gritar de dolor mientras todos me veian con las caras preocupadas o de horror pero una fue la que me llamó la atención en_ _ese momento rea la de_ _..._ _ **Happy**_ _gritando mi nombre al aire "_ _ **Nashuuuuuuu**_ _" fue lo que oí cuando traté de defenderme del ataque explotando una nube de humo donde estaba_

 _ **Final de**_ _ **Natsu**_ _ **Pov**_

* * *

 _Lo que veían a_ _ **Natsu**_ _solo tenía una cara atonita cuando el ataque explotaba una nube de humo que cubría el lugar donde estaba, así que cuando el humo se dispersaba solo se veía a **Natsu** parado todavía en su lugar lo cual se movio para que __**Laxus**_ _se sorprendiera al ver a **Natsu** de pie si no fuera por lo poco que se movio para no morir por el ataque_ _después de un buen rato hubo una fiesta_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "No puedo decir nada más que ... lo hiciste mocoso" dijo el cual tenia su cerveza en mano sentado en la barra. Su fiesta duro asta la noche dejando a_ _ **Laxus**_ _,_ _ **Natsu**_ _y_ _ **Wendy**_ _Sentados platicando asta que_ _ **Levy**_ _se hacerco y conto lo que encontró de investigación del porque cambiaron de cuerpo_

 _ **Levy**_ _: "Chicos tengo algo que contarles" dijo algo nerviosa que cual tres no notaron_

 _ **Wendy**_ _/_ _ **Natsu**_ _/_ _ **Laxus:**_ _"Que pasa" al mismo tiempo_

 _ **Levy:** "Se que les paso a ustedes y si tiene cura "dijo sorprendiendo a __**Natsu**_ _y_ _ **Wendy**_ _al pensar que nunca sabrían que les paso y como revertirlo_

 _ **Natsu / Wendy:**_ _"Dinos" fue lo que hizo_

 _ **Levy**_ _: "Lo que les cambio fue la magia perdida de hace más de 400 años, hace unos años por que podría causar la muerte del que la usa" dijo algo nerviosa por eso "hay una cura pero es muy difícil de encontrar el cual no se supo su nombre pero significa que puede hacer que la enfermedad más mortal del mundo desaparezca "que fue lo que les sorprendio a los tres que estaban alli" aunque no se sabe bien que es muy escasa en el mundo si la se encuentra podremos revertir el cambio de los dos "_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "sabes algo mas **Levy"** dijo por sabre un detalle mas de esa misteriosa flor_

 _ **Levy:**_ _"lo único que se aleja de eso es que tiene un color negro en los pétalos y su raíz es azul y rojo en el centro"_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy): "**_ _Bueno, tenemos una pista para empezar a buscar muchas gracias_ _ **Levy**_ _" dijo muy feliz_

 _ **Levy:**_ _"De nada_ _ **Wendy**_ _bueno entonces empezaran a buscar mañana aunque no creo que puedas_ _ **Natsu**_ _" dijo y ella se volteo para mirarlo_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Porque no" dijo triste_

 _ **Levy**_ _: "Porque alguien a esparcido la noticia en todo el reino de los dos cambio de cuerpos lo que mañana vendió uno de los gremios a comprobar si es verdad" dijo "pero para la visita todos tienen que venir con ropa elegante por lo que tienes que usar un vestido para mañana y tengo el perfecto para ti "dijo riendo entre dientes_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "No quiero" dijo haciendo puchero_ _"no me ire mañana con_ _ **Laxus**_ _una entrenar"_

 _ **Levy:** No se lo que estamos pidiendo vendrán todas las cosas que acordamos que no se puede ir mañana con Laxus "dijo ya enojada_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):** "P-pero y-" trato de decir pero **Laxus** lo interrumpió_

 _ **Laxus:** "Lo siento niño pero mañana no puedo tener que ir por un asunto pendiente" dijo "mañana como no voy a estar divirtiéndose" mientras se iba "solo puede que tenga una autorización del maestro" __**Natsu**_ _hablaba_ _ **Levy**_ _le dio un zumo con alcohol la cual este no pudo oler nada asi que se lo tomo y al poco después caer dormida por emborracharse la cual sorprendió a_ _ **Wendy**_ _pero comprendió la situación y lo llevo a la casa del bosque saliendo del gremio, una vez que entró por lo que vio todo ordenado por_ _ **Carla**_ _que estaba durmiendo por lo que_ _ **Wendy**_ _penso que_ _ **Happy**_ _los Dejaría dormir en su casa por lo que acosto su cuerpo en su hamaca mientras ella fue un dormir al sofá para dormir con_ _ **Carla**_ _y esperar que no pasara nada malo en la visita del gremio que vendria a visitar ... mientras en el gremio **Levy** estaba con los demás pensando en una cosa en específico y concentrándose en los temas que hablaba_

 _ **Levy**_ _: (_ Lo siento pero por ahora mejor que no sepan toda la verdad _) Pensé en saber qué lo harían si supieran la verdad del asunto_

* * *

fin del capitulo 6 no me costo tanto como los otros y creo que valio la pena el cap en fin asta el siguiente capitulo


	7. Chapter 7

_**Nota: perdón por no subir capitulo ayer tuve que descansar por un dolor en los ojos, y no me permitió hacer eso porque me impedía (Por cierto seguimos en el Flashback)**_

 _ **Capítulo 7: La vistita y el comienzo de la tortura**_

 _En magnolia un gremio esperaba un_ _ **Natsu**_ _el cual no aparecía por el gremio que ya era por las 10 de la mañana y su visita llegaba en poco tiempo y todos los que habían llegado a un acuerdo que no aparecía en unos minutos todos saldrían a buscarlo arrastrados por_ _ **Wendy**_ _,_ _ **Carla y Happy**_ _that this ultimo impedía que se fuera por lo que comenzó a volar cuando estos estaban en el gremio, todos los presentes se caía una gotita estilo animado_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"No me pondré en mi lugar y menos en frente de todo el gremio" dijo tratando de soltar moviendo sus brazos y piernas que actuaba como el pequeño pequeño_

 _ **Carla:**_ _"No puedes_ _ **Natsu,**_ _Laxus se aseguró de que no siguieras por lo que puso una barrera alrededor de_ _ **Magnolia**_ _para que no pudiera salir de todo lo que no hiciera para seguir y no causaras problemas mientras lo hacía" dijo nerviosa tratando de calmarlo lo cual no funciono_

 _ **Erza:**_ _"Nos podrias decir que paso y porque llegan hasta ahora_ _ **Felices**_ _" pregunto viendo a los tres_

 _ **Happy:**_ _"Bueno Natsu quiso salir corriendo de magnolia para seguir a_ _ **Laxus**_ _pero no salio bien y todos lo vimos tratando de salir de la ciudad pero una barrera se lo impidió ... .lo tratan de convencer pero no quiso y lo tuve que perseguir por toda la ciudad cuando por fin se puede arrastrar hasta el gremio pero se agarraba de muchas cosas pesadas y luchamos por poderlo; la era y la continuación por el camino, era solo por eso pero lo hacía como si fuera todo para el "dijo amarando a Natsu una silla que no era de su agrado_

 _ **Erza:**_ _"Solo por eso" (suspiro) "no sabremos que hacer con tigo Natsu pero bueno el gremio que nos visitara en momentos por lo que quiero que te pongas este" dijo sacando un vestido azul cielo de una bolsa del cual quien sabe donde la saco_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"No quiero ponerme eso no quiero" dijo tratando de escapar pero no pudo ser lo que enfureció a **Erza el** cual solo lo arrastró a la enfermería_

 _ **Erza**_ _: "_ _ **Natsu**_ _solo ponte el vestido y no abras muerte aquí" lo dijo con tono de obscuridad en su voz lo que dijo al gremio que lo aria si no hacia lo que todos pensamos (_ Te extrañoremos amigo y compañero espere que la próxima vez ojala vivas mas _) cuando sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por un sonido que movió el gremio entero que venía de la enfermería todos estaban preocupados por su amigo el cual salió después con los brazos abiertos_ _ **Erza**_ _enojada y una_ _cara de_ _ **Natsu**_ _por el rostro con el vestido puesto como ha sido pasado por lo que todos están preocupados,_ _ **Erza**_ _solo le limpio la cara para no ensuciar el vestido el cual seguro_ _ **Erza**_ _mataria si eso sucedió para después irse a su mesa cuando todos se vieron en la clase de_ _ **Natsu**_ _el cual estaba solo solo por lo que dejaron solo momentos para que recuperarse por el shock y volver a su tono de piel normal y quejar preguntas a lo cual solo respondio " no hay nada recuerdo" DIJO tranquilo lo cual sea el mar sorprendio a la Mayoría de los Miembros lo unico Que Lo iso estremecerse Fue un_ _ **Erza**_ _Diciendo Lo Que Pasó Y Como lo manipulo Hasta Que la interrumpieron por el ruido de las puertas abriéndose Dejando ver al Gremio de Sabertooth entrando al gremio_

 _?: "Por fin llegamos" fue lo que dijo una persona de cabello rubio_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "_ _ **Sting**_ _" grito llamando la atención del rubio quien lo volteo a ver_

 _Sting: "Hola_ _ **Wendy,**_ _sabes donde esta_ _ **Natsu**_ _quiero hablar sobre la noticia que fue emitida por todo el reino" dijo pensando que era la mentira lo que enfado a Natsu_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Ven Hacia acá_ _ **Sting"**_ _DIJO párrafo LUEGO IR A Donde EL ESTABA_ _Donde_ _le dio u_ _na patada Entre las piernas Haciendo Que callera retorciéndose de dolor Mín mar Cual Impacto Un Los Dos gremios Desde el Lugar de Vieron por parte de_ _ **Fairy**_ _ **Tail**_ _viendo un_ _ **Natsu**_ _pegarle en la entrepierna porque no tiene amigos aquí está a menos que lo enfadaran y por parte de_ _ **Sabertooth**_ _viendo a_ _ **Wendy**_ _pegarle a_ _ **Sting**_ _en la entrepierna_

 _ **Makarov: "Natsu**_ _tranquilo después habla esto por lo que les gusta la verdad esta bien Natsu" dijo esperando ese comportamiento de que no creía en lo que se llama Natsu solo calmo mientras que el maestro les explicaba lo sucedido entre los dos para darles un sentido lo sucedido_

 _Sting: "Bueno, no puedo decir nada si el maestro lo dice" dijo disculpándose al igual que su hermano para luego otra cosa en el gimnasio de costumbre solo que Natsu no se divertía porque ya no había terminado Cual un Natsu Le asusto ya Que Recordo Que habia echo para Que Así ella estuviera y no queria volver a Pasar por Eso ningún dia mas por Lo Que Tuvo Que Hacer Caso ONU_ _ **Erza**_ _y no queria Terminar Perdiendo otra vida de Como de si de la ONU gato hablara El que solo sobrevivió con su última vida, esta estaba con la cara más roja que el cabello de_ _ **Erza**_ _por su ira y vergüenza que tuvo que pasar con los gremios al final para querer hacer una pelea con todos los miembros de los dos gremios la cual resultó y que después de un solo esta en el piso desmayado por todas las cosas que lanzaron el pegaron a EL por Lo Que ESTABA Cubierto de comida enzima con Trozos de una silla y una mesa en sima ya Que nadie contuvo su Poder casi matándolo y como siempre **Erza** Terminando la pelea y esperando una cola __**Natsu**_ _despertara el cual sea mar Despertó poco DESPUÉS Y Pudo por fin Tener un poco de Tiempo para Hablar con_ _ **Wendy**_ _ONU Rato y Esperar Que Llegara_ _ **Laxus**_ _y Los eventos Que habian ocurrido los los antes de que cambiaran_ _ **(se me olvidó decir que esto sucedió un poco después de los tártaros y el gremio no se perdió en el año pero al final pasó poco después)**_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"Bueno, ya estás en el entrenamiento por cuánto tiempo entrenaras_ _ **Natsu**_ _-_ _ **san**_ _" dijo por qué se tuvo que ir por el tiempo durante un tiempo pero ella no sabía por cuánto tiempo se iría_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Durante un año como máximo para entrenar" dijo como si fuera típico que esto pasara_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _tenia los ojos como platos al escuchar eso "Du-durante-año" dijo tartamudeando al escuchar esa respuesta_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Lo es mucho tiempo pero también encontremos las pistas sobre la flor que necesitamos y también volvemos a encontrar los más fuertes como ahora. pensando en volver a ser un compañero de clase. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo? en el gremio_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"Esta bien pero ... también es el objetivo para el próximo examen de clase-S los dos alcanzaremos nuestro objetivo no importa como pero los dos somos volveremos magos clase-S, vale" pregunto lo último que ya también no tenia otra razón para quedarse en el gremio dando una sonrisa parecida a la de_ _ **Natsu**_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Genial Pero Nosotros también participaremos en los Grandes de Juegos Mágicos y Seguir Siendo el gremio numero uno de_ _ **Fiore**_ _con Nuestra Familia, **Fairy Tail"** Dijo con una Sonrisa y Haciendo La Señal de __**Fairy**_ _ **Tail**_ _poco DESPUÉS_ _ **Laxus**_ _entro con_ _ **Gildarts**_ _para que la sorpresa el Dijo Que no aviar Llegado Misiones para el que Lo Que Iría con_ _ **Natsu**_ _una entrenar poco DESPUÉS nos decidimos y llego el día en el Que se Irian, se despidieron de Todo el Gremio DESPUÉS volver con Mas Fuerzas MIENTRAS_ _ **Wendy**_ _estaria en el gremio para Que no estuvieran estupendos y Llegar a Ser Como Alguna vez lo FUE_ _ **Natsu**_

 _(_ _ **Final de retroceso**_ _)_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "este es un viaje largo" dijo al ver su entrenamiento_

* * *

Fin del capitulo 7 ok fue algo inesesario lo se para el proximo son un tiempo skip diciendo lo que paso en los ultimos 2 años asta otra


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Capítulo 8: La vuelta de tres magos y su entrenamiento**_

 _Poco después de lo que sucedió Laxus Natsu y Gildarts salieron del pueblo y se fueron lejos para entrenar con su cuerpo_

 _ **Natsu Pov**_

 _Llegamos a una montaña donde comenzamos a entrenarnos y nos pusimos a trabajar en lo que no sabíamos que era el entrenamiento real asta que ... .lo dijo_

 _Laxus: "bien mocoso este sera tu entrenamiento" dijo señalando una ciudad "daras 70 vueltas corriendo a la ciudad con el doble de peso después de 600 flexiones 1200 sentadillas y 200 lagartijas después estudiaras y aprendes otras magia y el año restante aprendes nuestra magia" eso basta para que mi mandíbula tocara el piso en estado de shock "pero si no lo fue más cosas peor el castigo ... ..comienza" y con eso comenzó mi tortura cada día que no tenia la fuerza ni el aguante suficiente para el entrenamiento y me cansaba mas al estudiar los libros de magia Y Si Fuera hay poco si hay ESTABA en El Entrenamiento Temprano_ _ **Laxus**_ _de lanzaba Un rayo para despertarme he aquí Cual dolia Porque decia Que no Perdiera El tiempo en dormir y asi were Pasando los Días_

 _(_ _Hace_ _ **11 meses**_ _) ya casi se cumple un año desde que me estoy entrenando, me acostumbre al entrenamiento, el cuerpo de_ _ **Wendy**_ _no hay cambio mucho en este ultimo año solo creo un poco y se nota un poco más de figura, durante el año buscamos la flor que nos dijo_ _ **Levy**_ _pero no la última también mi personalidad no cambio mucho solo que soy un poco frio por estar al lado de esos dos (_ _ **se refiere a Laxus y Gildarts**_ _) pero fuera de eso no cambio nada más que aprender maga de tierra , agua, veneno, y re-equip lo único que no logre alcanzar fue el Dragón Forcé_

 _ **Gildarts:**_ _"Bien_ _ **Natsu**_ _ya ha aprendido más de las maravillas por el momento a las princesas nuestra magia pero eso ya es después de que mañana tienes el día libre para que no venga a la ciudad la ciudad y las compras algo así como el dinero de las misiones que completamos y traes algo de comida para nosotros "dijo entregándome el dinero que era una cantidad enorme de los trabajos que nos trajimos por si necesitábamos dinero_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"(suspiro) ustedes dos no tienen remedio ... .bien bajan a la ciudad y traen comida" dije antes de irme_

 _ **Final de Natsu Pov**_

 _ **Laxus**_ _: "A crecido bastante no lo crees" le pregunto "a pesar de que no es su cuerpo sigue con esa sonrisa de loco y alegrando a alguien que lo haga como siempre lo hacia"_

 _ **Gildarts**_ _: "Lo se pero ... .es algo diferente después de unos meses" dijo pensando'porque era asi ahorra lo que tenia a su lado durante todo el año_

 _ **Laxus**_ _: "Bueno eso es simple somos muy serrados (apaticos) con el solo que hablamos solo que nos dedicamos a que entrene" dijo con una sonrisa_

 _ **Gildarts**_ _: "Tienes razón casi no hablamos con el mañana, somos antes algo que empezamos el entrenamiento" dijo con su sonrisa pensando en el tiempo que podía pasar con el mañana_

 _Bueno yo no me quedo atrás dijo divertido, después empezaron a reir y contar chistes ya una hora mas tarde llego con bolsas de comida y un poco de ropa para el, cuando vieron la ropa le preguntaron porque ropa el solo dijo que alguna de su ropa ya no le quedaba por su cuerpo, asi siguieron los días para Natsu asta que ya casi abia terminado el segundo año solo faltaba un dia en eso regresaros al gremio porque al tardar un dia en llegar se cumplirían los dos años desde que_ _ **Natsu**_ _se fue con_ _ **Laxus**_ _y_ _ **Gildarts**_ _este no tuvo trabajos ya que el parecer no había monstros fuertes en estos dos últimos años y pagaban poco en las recompensas después de subir al tren solo esperamos asta mañana no habíamos ido en la tarde para llegar en la mañana a magnolia cuando llegamos bajamos del tren….nada había cambiado la ciudad era igual como la recordaba así que se fue al gremio acompañado de los otros dos sujetos claro la alarma se activo avisando a todos quien había llegado lo cual le dijo al gremio que por fin habían vuelto pero decidieron esperarlo a las personas que lo vieron les sorprendió porque eran tres presencias muy fuertes los cuales estaban al mismo nivel lo cual les aseguraría que en la batalla no se lo toman a la ligera después todo volvió a la normalidad y después bajaron su magia ya que querían interrumpir en el gremio como simpre lo hacían por lo que se pusieron en la puerta se oían gritos y peleas allí dentro nada habia cambiado lo cual les hacia feliz, cuando entran a Natsu le golpeo una mesa (_ _ **otra vez**_ _), todos los voltearon a ver y después de eso nadie movía ni un dedo al ver que_ _ **Natsu**_ _estaba liberando una presión de poder mágico abrumadora que los sofocaba a todos menos a los dos que estaban con el para después calmarse pero tenia una aura asesina en su cuerpo que no le desearía ni a su peor enemigo ver y después se fue contra_ _ **Grey**_ _ya que él fue el que arrojo la mesa después de unos minutos de que dejara a_ _ **Grey**_ _que este estaba en el suelo echo papilla y a todos se les caia una gotita al estilo anime unos momentos después_ _ **natsu**_ _se calmo_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Vale pues ya quedo resuelto" dijo_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "Quien eres y que quieres de nosotros" dijo_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Ah, hola abuelo que no reconoces a tu hijo después de estos todos años" dijo con un tono de burla en mis palabras_

 _Todos (menos_ _ **Gildarts**_ _ **Laxus**_ _y_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "_ _ **Natsu**_ _!" gritaron todos los que estaban_

 _Wendy (Natsu): "El mismo" dijo confiado después de eso todos se encontraban en shock al ver a su amigo después de dos años pues aunque seguía el cuerpo de_ _ **Wendy**_ _tenia un enorme poder mágico que si quisiera podría superarle a_ _ **Gildarts**_ _por lo que se le acercaron y le empezaron a preguntar y abrasarlo, después de eso celebraron al ver a su amigo de nuevo donde en medio de la fiesta llegaron lo que faltaban y empezaban a pelear después de eso **Natsu** al no ver a **Wendy** les pregunta donde esta_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Chicos saben donde esta_ _ **Wendy**_ _" pregunto pues se le hacia raro no verla_

 _ **Erza:**_ _"Bueno hoy se tomo el dia libre debe estar en tu casa" dijo por lo que le agradeció y salio del gremio para ir a su casa (_ _ **ok se me olvido decir que Happy se quedó al final con Wendy para ayudarla y tratar de ser el novio de Carla por si se preguntan**_ _) cuando llego se impresiono porque la volvieron a construir que ocupaba casi el tripe de lo que ocupaba su anterior casa solo abrió la puerta y la vio a_ _ **Wendy**_ _quien venía de la cocina_

 _ **Wendy**_ _ **Pov**_

 _Escuche que alguien tenía la puerta que salía de la cocina y vi un **Natsu** en mi cuerpo, todavía no encontré la flor para la cura lo que mas me sorprendió aparte de __**Natsu**_ _fue mi cuerpo porque esta era mas forma pero no quise pregunta y solo llore al ver a_ _ **Natsu**_ _pues no sabíamos que paradero en los últimos años por lo que me acerque y lo abrase con lágrimas en los ojos_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):** "Volviste... **Natsu** " fue el único que dijo antes que el respondiera _

_**Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Si e vuelto ..._ _ **Wendy**_ _" dijo abrazándome y al borde de llorar_

* * *

Fin del cap 8 por fin me canse y se me agotaron las ideas pero bueno asta aqui el capitulo nos vemos


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9: El examen clase-S se acerca**_

 _Después de ese momento de_ _ **Natsu**_ _y_ _ **Wendy,**_ _hablamos de eso, hicimos estos dos años, y esperamos que, Carla y_ _ **Happy**_ _llegaran, solo una parte, omitió._ _ **Wendy,**_ _que era lo que era, que era un Natsu al aire libre contra el mañana, así que los dos estaban de acuerdo. siempre y cuando lo hayamos prometido_ _ **Happy**_ _y_ _ **Carla**_ _lo único que dijo_ _ **Happy**_ _al ver a Natsu fue "_ _ **Natshuuuuuu**_ _" y se apoderó del tirándolo en el sofá llorando los dos_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"(riendo silenciosamente) No ha cambiado nada_ _ **Happy**_ _" dijo al ver a su amigo_

 _ **Carla**_ _: "Ya era hora no habías preocupado" dijo al ver devuelta a_ _ **Natsu**_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Ehhhhhh, porque_ _ **Carla**_ _" le dijo porqué no sabia a que se refería_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"Bueno ... .yo te lo explico" se dijo para el siguiente después de que no había ningún rastro de el o de los otros dos y mañana si no recibía información del darán por los muertos_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu)**_ _: "Ya veo pero creo que ya fuiste al gremio y que el viejo que no estaba muerto" dijo un poco nervioso como esperaba_ _ **Makarov**_ _les diga que volvieron_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"No te preocupes Natsu-nii seguro les dira que volvieron" dijo con una sonrisa_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"_ _ **Wendy**_ _no somos hermanos ... por lo que mañana somos un papeleo para que tu hermano sea bueno, okey", porque yo quería tener hermana o hermana pero no conocía a alguien de su familia,_ _ **Wendy**_ _no lo pensó dos veces y un tiempo para tener una_ _ **Natsu**_ _como su hermano_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"Pero con dos condiciones_ _ **Natsu**_ _" dijo antes de que el se fuera a su curto_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Cuales hijo_ _ **Wendy**_ _" dijo esperando que no squier_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"Bueno La Primera Que aceptaremos ONU_ _ **Gajeel**_ _-_ _ **kun**_ _Como Nuestro hermano también y La Segunda que me Dirás_ _ **NII**_ _y Nosotros te diremos Chan okey" DIJO sorprendiendo ONU_ _ **Natsu**_ _pues no queria Pasar vergüenza Enfrente de Sus compañeros de Pero si queria una_ _ **Wendy**_ _como su hermana que quiere hacer el tiempo al referirse a ella_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"E-esta bi-bien_ _ **Wendy**_ _..._ _ **nii**_ _(dios_ nuncamasenmividalodire _)" dijo con rubor en las mejillas_

 _ **Carla**_ _: "No lo se suena raro en sus nombres" dijo pues el de la era que lo que representan sus géneros_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"No te preocupes Carla pues solo tienes nombres nuevos que_ _ **Natsu**_ _usara mi nombre y tu el yo ... verdad_ _ **Wendy**_ _-_ _ **chan ~**_ _" dijo como si fuera lo normal del mundo mientras_ _ **Natsu**_ _se_ _quedaba_ _shock por un momento de lo que dijo_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"... ..S-si-cla claro ..._ _ **Natsu**_ _. ..._ _ **nii**_ _" Dijo de forma tierna con La Cara roja Más que un tomate Haciendo Que_ _ **Wendy**_ _saque un hilo de sangre por la nariz por la forma en que lo dijo "(suspiro) bueno mañana iremos por el papeleo para ser hermanos oficialmente a si que a dormir ... .okey"_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"Okey" dijo para irse del salón con_ _ **Carla**_ _y_ _ **Natsu**_ _con_ _ **Happy**_

 _ **Feliz: "**_ _Nee_ _ **~ Natsu**_ _estás seguro_ _ **"**_ _dijo después de ver lo que paso_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Si_ _ **feliz**_ _pero mañana, al infierno antes de irnos", dijo por un pensamiento su yo_

 _ **Feliz**_ _: "Instinto maternal" Dijo con las manos en la boca para no reír e hiso Que_ _ **Natsu**_ _se pusiera rojo Que se podia ver en la obscuridad su rubor_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"P-por supuesto que no_ _ **Feliz**_ _solo para los demás un rato" dijo tratando de quitar esa idea de más para después ir a dormir_

 _A la mañana siguiente los cuatro se despertaron y se bañaron con alguien que todavía está con problemas por un lado_ _ **Wendy**_ _con el_ _ **feliz**_ _y el otro_ _ **Natsu**_ _con_ _ **Carla**_ _para ayudarlos a salir adelante y luego irse al otro para visitar un conjunto de cosas sin cosas quemar fueron por el documento para hacerlos hermanos por lo que estaban nerviosos por lo que decían que querían que pasaran mal cuando llegaron al grupo se juntaban por preguntas y respuestas que se acercaron para ver lo que les sorprendió porque estaban esperando por el maestro diera un aviso_

" _Bueno como todos saben los exámenes de clase: Ya pasaron pero decidieron hacer otros este año cuando 6 personas Participaron y solo 3 de ellas pasaran" Se sorprendió de que todos esperaban "Las personas que participaban_ _ **Gajeel**_ _,_ _ **Gray**_ _,_ _ **Juvia**_ _,_ _ **Wendy**_ _,_ _ **Natsu**_ _y alguien que es reciente en el gremio y ese es_ _ **Jellal**_ _"todos quedaron en shock ya que no sabían que él estaba en el gremio hasta que lo anunciaba el maestro" que eso es todo lo que tengo que ir al consejo mágico para Decir que Natsu volvió al gremio por lo que no destruía nada cuando yo no estaba "dijo_ _ **Makarov**_ _caminando a la salida pero fue detenido por_ _ **Natsu**_ _y_ _ **Wendy**_

 _ **Natsu**_ _/_ _ **Wendy**_ _: "Maestro / Viejo puede ir con usted para ver algo con el consejo pero no lo seremos hasta que hagamos eso nos permita ir al uniso"_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "(suspiro) bien pero no hizo desastres" dijo esperando que no se peleen con el consejo_

 _ **Natsu**_ _/_ _ **Wendy**_ _: "Gracias maestro / abuelo" para despues ir al consejo_

* * *

Fin del cap 9 solo quiero avisar que es como un capitulo de relleno que sera igual al siguiente estoy pensando en como are la pelea que tal vez me tarde asta mañana en sacarme la idea y este si es corto pero no se me ocurrio nada mejor por lo que el siguiente sera el salto de tiempo asta el examen clase-S nos vemos


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10: Hermanos y ida a la isla Tenrou**_

 _Despues De Que_ _ **Makarov**_ _,_ _ **Natsu**_ _y_ _ **Wendy se**_ _unieron en su viaje en el tren se demoraron Un momento para Convencer un_ _ **Wendy**_ _pues no queria subir por Lo que_ _ **Natsu**_ _lo subió a la fuerza para DESPUÉS Hacer su técnica_ _ **Troia**_ _Para Que este no tenga El mareo y pudieran Disfrutar de Un viaje tranquilo, Cuando Llegaron decidieron entrar Y Cuando lo entraron fueron recibidos Como alguien especial Porque notaron el respeto Una cola Lo Que hicieron raro FUE muy pero comprendieron Despues de Que Los explicaron Sobrevivir ONU Todo el Entrenamiento de_ _ **Laxus**_ _y_ _ **Gildart s**_ _hace todo un reto porque ESTOS Sabian de su_ _Entrenamiento Porque alguien que no aprendió pero que no Pudo aguantar el entrenamiento y este fue un día después de haberlo entrenado y no se Supo nada más de lo mismo que Otro Lado quisieron Que_ _ **Wendy**_ _Fuera del primer mago Santo que lo tenía aunque lo ocultara por lo que los dos aceptaron solo que tendrían que luchar contra los magos pero que primero querían hacer una pelea y querían que los observaran porque lo prometieron pero antes quisieron hacer el papeleo por ser hermanos lo que_ _ **Makarov**_ _no escuchó que estaba hablando con los otros por la vuelta de Natsu al que se podía llamar y que se podía hacer una cosita para la que los hermanos estaban fuera de la papelera. A menos de que ... .no se incluye en el modo de verlo pero al final aceptaron,_ _ **Makarov**_ _se había ido antes que ellos por lo que les aviso por que se volvieron más tarde por su enfrentamiento_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Lista" le dijo a_ _ **Wendy**_ _su nueva hermana o mejor dicho hermano_

 _ **Natsu**_ _(_ _ **Wendy**_ _): "No podía estar más lista hermano" dijo para la batalla con todas las fuerzas porque ahora quiere perder lo que tiene con todo lo que los santos observan porque no tenían ni idea de qué era tan fuerte por lo que se lanzaron al ataque_

 _Natsu Pov_

 _(_ Bienporfinpodrelucharcontra _**Wendy**_ porloqueesperoqueallaentrenadomejorado _) fue lo que pensó el primero en atacar fue Wendy hizo entonces todo lo que pudo hacer durante estos dos años_

 _ **Natsu**_ _(_ _ **Wendy**_ _): "Bien comencemos" fue lo que dijo antes de correr hacia mi_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _):_ _ **"Tenryu no Hokou" ("Rugido del Dragón del Cielo") "**_ _pero cuando ella lo esquivaba saltando al aire y poniéndose arriba de mi"_

 _Natsu (Wendy):_ _ **"Karyuu no Hokou (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)"**_ _dijo lanzándolo desde arriba_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Maldición debo estar más atento", pensando en cómo vencer a Wendy a la hora de interrumpir mis pensamientos_

 _ **Natsu**_ _(_ _ **Wendy**_ _): "_ _ **Natsu**_ _no te acuerdas ni solo usa las técnicas de apoyo para mejorar tus habilidades" dijo para qué me importaba algo importante_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): (_ Claro _ **Wendy**_ Nunca FUE, criada para pelear Criado pues su Cuerpo FUE Por un dragón Para Ayudar a los demas y mi mismo pecado Como **Igneel** quien me enseño una Combatir _) FUE Lo Que Pense "Muy bien luego lo usare y peleare enserio y tú también lo hago "haciendo alto la técnica"_ _ **Vernier**_ _"sobre mi_

 _ **Natsu**_ _(_ _ **Wendy**_ _): "bien empecemos" y así fue una batalla por más de dos horas, pero ninguno de los dos sabemos que sabíamos que podíamos usar lo que podíamos, porque no lo sabíamos. el doble de fuerte de lo que yo era_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Bien terminemos con un ultimo ataque de lista" para tomar el tiempo en mi boca_

 _ **Natsu**_ _(_ _ **Wendy**_ _): "Listo cundo quieras" dijo haciendo lo mismo que yo_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _):_ _ **"Tenryu no Hokou" (Rugido del Dragón del Cielo) "**_ _Dijo lanzando un rugido con viento comprimido en el arrastrando con todo a su paso y haciendo volar_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy): "Karyuu no Hokou" (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego) fue**_ _lanzado al rugido del fuego para que se desintegrara al instante, dejando un rastro de lava y cundo, los dos ataques chocaron estos partidos igualados durante un momento porque después el rugido de_ _ **Wendy**_ _fue el más poderoso y termino golpeándome alzando una nube de humo rodeándome_

 _ **Final de**_ _ **Natsu**_ _ **Pov**_

 _Cuando el humo se fue en solitario Vieron ONU_ _ **Natsu**_ _ti Dardo en el piso jadeando fuertemente Intentando respirar_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"Fue ... .una Buena Pelea" dijo con una sonrisa triste_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"No ... no usaste todo tu poder" dijo jadeando_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"lo sabias" pregunto sorprendida_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Te contuviste se pudo sentir la potencia del ataque" dijo lo cual_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"(Suspiro) si no usa todo mi poder" dijo preocupada_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"porque" dijo aguantando las lagrimas_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"solo no quería lastimarte" dijo porque sabia que iba a pasar ahora lo que sabia que pasaría_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"pero sabes que lo acabas de hacer" dijo comenzando a llorar sabia que era fuerte pero no podía aguantar todo su poder_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"..." No dije nada_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"lo sabes verdad"_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"si ... ..si lo se" dijo un poco frio_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"entonces por que!" grito lo cual no le sorprendió por lo que no sabia que hacer los consejos al aire libre, que lo hizo con más tiempo de lo que podría hacer todos sus enemigos pelearan enserio y dejaran de jugar_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"p-perdón no sabia que te afectara tanto" dijo sabiendo que era la mentira sabia que Natsu no le gustaba eso pero no loquería herir más emocionalmente de lo que estaba_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"... .." no dijo nada_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"... .." tampoco dijo nada y espero a que se calmara para poder irse al lugar por un incomodo silencio que se sintió atascado en los solloros quedo dormido y le ofrecieron los del consejo a_ _ **Wendy**_ _y_ _ **Natsu**_ _que sigue dormido ser_ _ **Wendy**_ _el primer mago santo y_ _ **Natsu**_ _el segundo que lo aceptamos_ _ **Wendy**_ _porque no queríamos preguntarnos qué era lo malo que tenia que subir al tren para ir a la casa por lo que no que otra opción al aguantar el mareo que sentía ya mañana le dirían al gremio lo que le gusta a los hermanos y después que a_ _ **Gajeel**_ _con ellos para que la familia que está formando no del gremio como una verdadera familia aunque no sean hermanos de sangre no les importaba solo querían estar allí donde los necesitaran, y así paso la noche_

 _ **Wendy**_ _ **Pov**_

 _Era de mañana cuando me desperté no estaba obscuro del todo escuche solloros lo cual ya sabia de quién era pero no quería decir nada por verlo tenia recuerdos de su padre hoy cumplía tres años desde que murió solo estaba susurrando "_ _ **Igneel**_ _" fue lo único que escuchado aparte no sabia que hacer pues con todo lo de ayer pude lastimarlo mas pero me decidi y me acerque a el desde que nos convertimos en hermanos por si solo mar de ayer puedo sentir su sufrimiento por lo que lo abrase y solo dije_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"No estas solo" fue eso y se aferró a mi y comenzó a llorar pero no quise hablar del tema porque no sabia que hacer_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Por qué se suponía que tenia que vivir porque ese desgraciado de_ _ **Acnologia**_ _tenia que matar que prometió que seguiría a mi lado que porque ... porque todo lo que quería era llorar más fuerte_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"Ya es difícil Natsu pero yo tengo un mi por lo que nunca estoy solo en casa", dijo que el solo puso su cara en mi pecho y comenzó a llorar más fuerte, después de un rato se calmó dejo en pensar en eso_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Gracias,_ _ **Wendy**_ _", dijo sabia que no debería de pensar en eso, pero queria ver sus recuerdos, pero que me alejo de esos pensamientos el, me hizo un tierno beso y sincero que duro unos minutos a la vez nos quedamos sin aire y dijimos lo que pensaba que no me diría nunca_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Te amo" dijo mirándome con una sonrisa en su rostro_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"Igual yo, te amo" dije para que después tratara de darle un beso a alguien no nos dejo_

 _ **Feliz**_ _: "se gusssssstan" dijo que el neko al ver las patas en su boca para no reirse_

 _ **Wendy / Natsu:**_ _"_ _ **Feliz**_ _" dijimos al uniso con la cara roja como el pelo de Erza, pero fue bueno por lo que no sabíamos que nos ayudó a hacer eco con Natsu pero de pegamos suave en la cabeza por arruinar nuestro momento_ _ **(Lemon es otra serie que son pronto)**_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"B-bueno t-tal vez un poco" dijo ruborizado a las orejas sacando humo de ellas_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"Q-que" dije poniéndome igual a Natsu_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"N-nada ... nada" dijo_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"B-bueno prepárate p-porque ir-iremos al gremio en un rato okey" dije calmándome un poco_

 _ **Feliz / Natsu:**_ _"Sí" Dijeron y_ _ **Natsu**_ _se fue el cambio y el_ _ **feliz**_ _por_ _ **Carla**_ _para despertarla Despues de la ONU Rato que Fuimos al Gremio en solitario Que esta vez Un Poco Más tranquilo que hablamos nada SUPONGO Que Dębe Seguir enojado por lo de ayer Pero espero que seáis pronto, que hayamos llegado a la conclusión de que todo el mundo ya se haya levantado y que no hayamos recibido nada que no nos haya felicitado. explicar lo que paso y en medio de la fiesta_

 _ **Natsu**_ _(_ _ **Wendy**_ _): "Maestro puedo anunciar algo" dije para que me prestara atención_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "Claro_ _ **Wendy**_ _pero que es" dijo dudoso de mi pregunta_

 _ **Natsu**_ _(_ _ **Wendy**_ _): No sé lo que puedo decir, pero sí sé, deja de decir algo a todo el gremio "dije para que aceptara ya que era de sable que era_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "(Suspiro) Bien_ _ **Wendy**_ _pero después quiero que me digas para qué fuiste al consejo con_ _ **Natsu**_ _esta bien" dijo pensando en que podría ver el eco en el consejo_

 _ **Natsu**_ _(_ _ **Wendy**_ _): "Esta bien", dijo subiendo al escenario, donde el maestro reunió a todos los del mundo, "bueno quiero anunciar una cosa a todos los del mundo", dijo atrapando la atención de todos "bien como sabrán_ _ **Natsu**_ _y Yo fui al consejo ayer "asintió con la cabeza todos los niños" por el hecho de que los niños se murieron por un cigarrillo ".menos de_ _ **Natsu**_ _y todos nos rodearon con preguntas menos_ _ **Gildarts**_ _que estaba llorando porque consideraba un_ _ **Natsu**_ _como su hijo ahora tenía una hermana más y eso la adelante y la otra la pasamos todo el día que fue el agotador para los dos y así paso todos los días que por fin llego el examen de clase-S por lo que_ _ **Natsu**_ _a veces esperado por mucho tiempo y yo pregunté como seria otra vez por eso las otras veces que las otras fueron serias en el equipo los dos hicieron pareja para el examen y también las recibieron Carla y las Felices que fueron en su mundo otra vez_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "Bien todos listos" dijo a todos los que estaban con el_

 _ **Todos**_ _: "Aye" dijimos para ir directo a la isla sagrada Fairy Tail donde se realizaron los exámenes de clase-S y lo único que todos escuchamos es llegar a la isla Tenrou_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Estoy encendido" y asi comenzamos una vez mas los exámenes_

* * *

 _ **Fin del capitulo este me tomo mas tiempo y si es que es mas un capitulo de relleno más que todo lo que no se que nada más fin que nos vemos a la siguiente y felices vacaciones**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Nota: De acuerdo, no hay nada que hacer y que no me digan para que me digan que no me importa para que me gusten. ideas para este fanfic y como llevarlo pero no me importa abra la pelea en el siguiente y ultimo cap se los detenga)**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 11: Examen**_

 _Despues de llagar a la isla_ _ **Tenrou**_ _Donde Llegaron_ _ **Makarov**_ _,_ _ **Natsu**_ _y_ _ **Wendy,**_ _ **Gajeel**_ _,_ _ **gris**_ _,_ _ **Juvia**_ _,_ _ **Jellal**_ _,_ _ **Erza**_ _,_ _ **Gildarts**_ _,_ _ **Laxus**_ _y_ _ **Mira**_ _Que fueron un su "túnel / cueva" donde esperarían a Los Parés_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "Ben como ya se ha dado cuenta esta prueba es igual y no cambió mucho solo que es en pares" dijo en tono serio_

 _ **Todos**_ _: "Aye" al uniso_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: Bien mocos pueden comenzar la prueba y espero que se diviertan en cuanto a ustedes dos "viendo a_ _ **Natsu**_ _y_ _ **Wendy**_ _" vengan conmigo "dijo con expresión seria los nombrados antes de ir con el maestro y los otros a la cueva_

 _ **Natsu**_ _ **Pov**_

 _Caminamos un poco lejos de los demás cerca de la costa como no hablamos decidí hablar yo_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Porque nos ha llamado abuelo" dije confundido_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "Yo hice los consejos que son muy fuertes para ser el primer y segundo mago santo por lo que tengo una propuesta" dijo un poco serio_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"Cual propuesta maestra" también fue confundido_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "(Suspiro) la propuesta es ... como decirlo ..." dijo pensativo valla y yo que digo si apenas pienso_

 _ **Natsu**_ _/_ _ **Wendy**_ _: "..." No dijimos nada_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "(Suspiro) ustedes se combertiran en magos_ _ **Clase**_ _-_ _ **SS**_ _si logran derrotar a Laxus y Gildarts" dijo, nosotros nos quedamos en blanco ante esa respuesta durante unos segundos asta que nos recuperamos e íbamos a decir algo pero el abuelo hablo otra vez "y se convertirán en los nuevos maestros del gremio" nos quedamos igual ante la respuesta y casi me desmayo quien iba a decir que nos darían esta respuesta_

 _ **Natsu/Wendy:**_ _(Queeeeeeeeeeeeeee) pensamos pero nos logramos recuperar para decir_ _ **"**_ _esta seguro maestro/abuelo_ _ **"**_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "Estoy seguro veo que los dos han madurado aunque sea un poco y por eso les hago esta propuesta" dijo "la aceptan o no" nos miramos durante unos segundos para después decir_

 _ **Natsu/Wendy:**_ _"si pero no seremos los maestros del gremio usted lo seguirá siendo no nos gustaría que dejara su puesto" dijimos pues no ver a el abuelo no nos gustaría el solo sonrio y después salieron_ _ **Laxus**_ _y_ _ **Gildarts**_ _de unos arbustos_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "Bien hijo no lo hare, (suspiro) que entonces…comiense la prueba" dijo para después los otros dos se lanzaran sobre nosotros nos intercambiamos golpes al comienzo y después_ _ **Laxus**_ _utilizo su magia para derribarnos lo cual no funciono por lo menos estuvimos asi unos minutos y después nos aburrimos por lo que terminamos íbamos a terminar la pelea de un ataque de magia_

 _ **Laxus:**_ _"Q..que tanta fuerza….tienen" dijo jadeando por aire_

 _ **Gildarts**_ _: "Es diferente de cuando luchamos contra el" dijo un poco cansado_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"(Suspiro de aburrimiento) Terminemos esto rápido Wendy" dije ya cansado de esquivar los ataques_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"(suspiro de aburrimiento) si terminemos usamos toda nuestra fuerza" me pregunto a lo cual solo asentí con la cabeza y empezamos a absorber un poco de aire_

 _ **Laxus: "**_ _Asi que terminarlo de una vez eh, bueno también nosotros no te parece" dijo activando su Dragon forcé y haciendo lo mismo que nosotros_

 _Gildarts: "Si es hora de acabar con esto" dijo preparando su ataque_

 _ **Natsu/Wendy: "Karyuu no Hokou (Rugido del Dragón de Fuego)/**_

 _ **Tenryu no Hokou (Rugido del Dragón del Cielo)"**_ _dijimos al uniso disparando un rugido combinado de las dos habilidades arrasando con todo a nuestro alrededor_

 _ **Laxus:**_ _ **"**_ _ **Rairyu no Hokou (Rugido del Dragón del Rayo)"**_ _dijo lanzando un rugido igual que el de nosotros_

 _ **Gildarts: Ōru Kurasshu (All Crash) (No me maten si nos asi su nombre)**_ _dijo disparando la técnica, cuando las cuatro habilidades chocaron casi destruyen nuestro rugido pero por suerte resistio el ataque venció las dos técnicas y les pego a_ _ **Laxus**_ _y_ _ **Gildarts**_ _quedando en el suelo_

 _ **Natsu**_ _ **Pov**_ _ **end**_

 _ **Makarov**_ _estaba en shock cuando vio como dos de sus mejores magos/hijos yacían en el suelo consientes pero sin poder moverse y_ _ **Natsu**_ _y_ _ **Wendy**_ _sin mas que con unos cuantos rasguños o cansados despues de eso los dos riéndose y acercandose al maestro como si nada_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Que le a parecido abuelo" dijo calmado_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "Como hisieron eso ter-terminaron con los dos en menos de 10 minutos" fijo sorprendido_

 _ **Natsu**_ _(_ _ **Wendy**_ _): "Ah, eso estuvimos entrenando todos los días sin descanso a no mas poder sin nuestra magia con nuestro peso aumentado 50 veses mas" dijo "debemos apresurarnos de seguro los otros ya han acabado" termino de decir y se fueron con los demás, Makarov pensaba en el infieno que eso los mataria pero lo dijeron como si no fuera nada lo que iso dudar al maestro pero alfinal no podía hacer nada_

 _Makarov: "(suspiro) es bueno que hallan crecido mis hijos" dijo con una sonrisa_ _ **(Okey…se preguntaran y la pelea por que no la pusiste de una vez les digo no pude pensar nada para la pelea y no se que poner tenia pensado hacer las batallas enequipo en la segunda prueba pero creo que hare un Time skip[creo que asi se llama] aparte no se que decir después de estoo que escribir pero…..no me importa TIMEEEEE SKIPPPP!)**_ _después de lo sucedido y visto por un hada salieron de la isla terminando todas las pruebas para llegar al gremio les parecía normal como si nunca_ _ **Jellal**_ _como si hubiera sido buscado por el consejo, aunque era libre, tenia que permanecía en el gremio, vigilaba por alguien después de su dia, "agotador", era su casa, aunque los del Gremio se preguntaban por qué no estaban tan heridos como los demás, pero el maestro no hay nada que decir nada_ _ **Carla**_ _y_ _ **feliz**_ _no hay en la prueba de_ _ **Natsu**_ _y_ _ **Wendy**_ _porque tuvieron que ayudar a los heridos por lo que tuvieron que decir acerca de su propuesta y que fueron magos clase-SS para su sorpresa_

 _Carla: Bueno, ahora que consiguieron lo que querían o que querían lo que querían, "pregunto confundida, pero ellos solo se rieron de esa pregunta"_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "No_ _ **Carla**_ _no hemos perdido el tiempo perdido"_

 _Feliz: "Que es" dijo dudoso_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy)**_ _: "Te has olvidado de haber seguido buscando la cura y ahora podremos salir mas tiempo a misiones por lo que se facilitará Mucho más la búsqueda no Natsu-nee ~" dijo con voz seductora a lo cual natsu no le hiso caso parque esto le pasaba casi siempre_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Un pensamiento que seria ir a comer algo" dijo espabilando de su deseo de comida con los otros que llamaban una gotita estilo anime "que dije algo malo"_

 _ **Wendy / Carla / Happy:**_ _"No ... nada ... nada", "Más_ que lo que se piensa en un _amigo"_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Jajaj ... Estoy bromeando tranquilos" dijo en tono jugeton_

 _ **Wendy / Carla / Happy:**_ _"No es broma", casi gritando_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "(suspiro) Nunca los entendió" dijo con un aura depresiva_

 _ **Natsu**_ _(_ _ **Wendy)**_ _"Pero **Natsu** es que no nos en-" no termino de decir por un besito de __**Natsu**_ _que duro unos segundos_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Pero que" decía con alegría mientras_ _ **Wendy estaba**_ _echando humo de las orejas_

 _ **Natsu**_ _(_ _ **Wendy)**_ _"N-nad-a" dijo avergonzada_

 _ **Happy**_ _: "Se gustan ~" dijo con una patita en la boca para no reir_ _ **(al parecer las cosas nunca cambian o si [ustedes pregúntense eso])**_

 _ **Natsu**_ _/_ _ **Wendy:**_ _"_ _ **Happy**_ _", la oportunidad de golpear al corazón en la cabeza, y despues de ese momento, los cuatro se fueron riendo_

* * *

Fin del cap no me costo hacerlo y si me preguntan por que lo termino en el siguinte es por falta de ideas pero voy a hacer otro sera un especial de navidad que ese lo subiré asta las 12:00 pm empunto del 24 el otro epilogo lo subire este dia por que no se quiero terminar la historia aparte les diré los proyectos que empezare a hacer mañana en el final y como es mi fanfic lo acabare como me de la gana asta otra


	12. Chapter 12

_**Nota: OK ultimo capitulo arregle todos los errores de escritura para no corregir la ortografía por problemas personales o errores no los podre arreglar en seguimiento de la historia**_

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 12 / Final: Epilogo (o como se escriba)**_

 _(_ _ **Tiempo**_ _ **omitido**_ _ **Dos**_ _ **años**_ _ **después**_ _)_

 _ **Tiempo**_ _ **real**_

 _Después de todas las aventuras que vivieron estos dos (_ _ **Natsu y Wendy**_ _) nunca habías encontrado la misma manera que estos recordados todo el mundo pero nada seguían estando igual después de todo, pero no importaban después de los dos años y no importabas,_ _ **Levy**_ _les dijo la verdad pues estos solo continuaron con su vida solo que casi por esto todos se sentían un poco culpables pero que no podían hacer nada porque convenían todos por hacer la jugada hasta que los dos por el lado malo se ganó la golpiza de su vida por_ _ **Natsu**_ _porque estaba_ _muy enojado pero solo por_ _ **Wendy**_ _que no tenía previsto que no tenia una cura después de haberlo hecho ... .el pueblo solo era una ilusión pero que en realidad el pueblo ya existía solo que había tomado como excusa por esto el único que no sabía nada de_ _ **Makarov**_ _que casi los expulsa pero puede convencerlo que no lo hiciera por lo que solos los días de semanas sin misiones_

 _ **Natsu**_ _ **Pov**_

 _Despues de lo sucedido Pasaron Cosas Como Que Nosotros nos enteramos De que yo soy un demonio al Parecer La Primera lo tenia Previsto Que ESTO sucedería por lo Que Nos comento Que_ _ **Zeref**_ _pusiera el sello de **END**_ _en mi alma los antes de intercambiar por Lo Que tengo el demonio en mi cuerpo que soy solo hermano de_ _ **Zeref**_ _y libero mis recuerdos por lo que solo quedaba matalo pero este nos advirtió que tenía una lucha contra los dos pues, al parecer, de la esencia del demonio, en_ _ **Wendy,**_ _para que el control, aprendiera la dragonificación, el dragón forcé y la supimos manejarlas matamos a_ _ **Zeref**_ _ya_ _ **Acnologia**_ _lo cual no nos costó mucho por saber la dragonificación_ _ **(entonces1 se escribe creo)**_ _ya después de un año me confeso_ _ **Wendy**_ _yo la acepte_ _ **Feliz**_ _y_ _ **Carla**_ _después de unas semanas por el final_ _ **gris Gray**_ _y_ _ **Lluvia**_ _también_ _ **Laxus**_ _y_ _ **Mira**_ _y vístete casado lo cual les costó mucho porque ninguno aceptaba sus sentimientos solo dos meses después de haber perdido todos los casinos, todos los que pensaban en que maduraban lo que pensaban que ya nunca nos habían visto con esas actitudes que tenían pero que bueno que no era tan pesado como el cuerpo de_ _ **Wendy**_ _no me gustaba usar vestidos ni zapatillas por lo que me gusta en la boda me termine cayendo por lo menos una vez todos se reían porque nunca cambiarían nuestras actitudes siempre seguirían siendo los mismos no importa que juntos en todo momento después de la semana no sabia que era asta que me lo explicaron después de casi 11 meses al día gemelos un niño con el pelo azul y puntas rosadas y ojos cafés y una niña con el pelo rosa con puntas azules al niño las llamamos_ _ **Wendell**_ _y la niña_ _ **Natsumi**_ _durante estos últimos años hemos sido felices con nuestros hijos (7 años más tarde) alguien de los dos pregunta cómo nosotros conocimos los dijimos que cuando cumplieron los 7 años les diríamos como nos conocimos que ingresarían en el gremio y enseñaríamos nuestra magia, y por fin Llegue a su cumpleaños de estos dos niños sin dejar de tomar ese día hasta la tarde y con su marca del regalo y regalos jugando al pasillo a veces me pregunto por qué me gustaron_

 _ **Natsumi**_ _: "Mami nos contagia por las aventuras que viviste" dijo feliz porque ya gustamos porque somos una niña porque actuamos como un hombre pero también muy maternal con ellos y_ _ **Wendy**_ _porque pensaba que se travestía por saber mucho sobre las mujeres en general pero les divierte eso_

 _ **Mendel**_ _: "Yo también" dijo igual emocionado por lo que iba a contar_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu):**_ _"(suspiro) Bien pero esta historia es larga así que prepárense" Dijo las palabras que explicaban sobre cómo_ _ **Wendy**_ _las aventuras que vivimos entre otras cosas_

" _Así es como se conocieron" me preguntaron que solo asentí con la cabeza "pero porque actúas como un hombre" esa era la pregunta que quería evitar porque no quería hablar de ella pero insistía en lo menos que llegaba_ _ **Wendy**_ _así que le dije que él se los explica_

 _ **Natsu**_ _(_ _ **Wendy):**_ _"(suspiro) Enserio no sé por qué no se puede preguntar de qué pregunta" dijo "bueno si quieren saber que sí lo explotaron" y que otra vez platicaron que ya me tenía aburrido por lo que tomé más tiempo de lo necesario pero los dos comprendieron y se sentían apenados por nosotros digo si yo fuera de ellos me siento igual pero lo aviamos superado hace un tiempo por lo que dijimos que estábamos bien por lo que pudimos ir a jugar con los niños y algunas personas nos acercaron entre ellas_ _ **Gray**_ _y su acosadora,_ _ **Erza, Levy, Gajeel, Mira, Feliz, Carla, Laxus**_ _el nuevo maestro y_ _ **Makarov**_

 _ **Gray:** "Oye el horno con patas esto no te recuerda a alguien" dijo con una sonrisa_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu):**_ _"Si me recuerda a alguien princesa de hielo" dije burlándome de el_

 _ **Gageel:**_ _"Alguien mejor dicho algo que solía hacer Salamandra" dijo arrogante pero divertido_

 _ **Natsu**_ _(_ _ **Wendy):**_ _"Los recuerdos aunque me pregunto cómo salieron idénticos a nosotros" me pregunto_

 _ **Lucy:**_ _"Todos nos hicimos esa pregunta pero no sabemos" dijo confundida_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu):**_ _"Ay chicos ustedes no saben" dije todos con la cabeza "es parque quiere que el gremio sea igual que antes que sean igual que nosotros para mantener el espíritu del gremio" todos ellos me miraron yo solo les di una sonrisa de mi parte "bueno que esperan que otra cosa_ _ **Wendy**_ _tengamos una pelea pendiente recuerdas" ella solo asintió con una sonrisa_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "_ _ **Natsu**_ _,_ _ **Wendy**_ _,_ _los del futuro, venimos a vernos a los niños con nosotros"_

 _ **Todos**_ _: "Aye" dijimos y después de eso nos dirigimos a una montaña un poco alejada del gremio pusieron las ruinas para proteger a los niños pero pudimos salir o entrar sin inconveniencia_

 _ **(Pelea por fin me ha ocurrido una)**_

 _ **Natsu**_ _(_ _ **Wendy):**_ _"Listo" dije es pose de pelea_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu):**_ _"Listo" me dijo "maestro cundo quiera"_

 _ **Makarov**_ _: "Bien entonces ... ..que comience" dijo y los dos salimos disparados hacia el otro golpeándonos la cara sin magia una gran velocidad para después empezar a darnos con magia_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu):**_ _ **"Karyuu no Tekken (Puño de Hierro del Dragón de Fuego)"**_ _dijo y fue corriendo hacia mi_

 _ **Natsu**_ _(_ _ **Wendy):**_ _"_ _ **Tenryu no Hokou (Rugido del Dragón del Cielo**_ _)" grite lanzando la técnica hacia_ _ **Wendy**_ _que no pudo ser esquivado por estar cerca de mi lanzándolo por detrás de mi tierra volver a lanzar contra mi_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"_ _ **Karyuu no Kenkaku (Cuerno Espada del Dragón de Fuego)"**_ _rodeo su cuerpo de llamas y pegándome en la pansa y me fui volando hacia_ _ **atrás por detrás**_ _para seguir con "_ _ **Karyuu no Yokugeki" (Ataque de las Alas del Dragón de Fuego) "**_ _rodeando sus brazos y tratando de atacarme y atacarme cuando se queda parado"_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "_ _ **Tenryu no Hokou (Rugido del Dragón del Cielo)" dijo**_ _otra vez antes de que me golpeara por lo que tomo desprevenido lanzándolo hacia atrás impulsándome contra el y pegarle con una "_ _ **Tenryu no Kagitsume (Garra del Dragón del Cielo)**_ _"con mi pierna golpeando y haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo y saltar hacia atrás en el aire para después pagarle con un"_ _ **Tenryu no Yokugeki (Alas del Dragón Celestial)**_ _"que todos pegábamos que los miraban pero que solo miraban hacia la fuerza de los ataques pero ... solo los empezaban a calentar" oye listo porque esta vez iban con todo lo de calentar "y fue cuando todos nos miraon con un poco de miedo porque solo cuando dijo calentando sabían que destruiríamos todo el terreno si quisiéramos_

 _ **Natsu**_ _(_ _ **Wendy**_ _): Bien entonces empecemos "dijo que incrementando su poder mágico y su Dragon Force saliendo de su cuerpo escapando que su cuerpo haciendo fuerza como el triple del poder de_ _ **Gildarts**_ _También se puede aumentar el mismo nivel que ella activando también mi Dragon Force saliendo escasamente cubriendo todo mi cuerpo y llegando a su nivel "valla estuviste entrenando genial esto será divertido"dijo con una sonrisa para después lanzarse hacia mí y los dos nos empezamos a pegar con todo lo que tenemos y ninguno de los dos cedimos a rendirnos mientras los del gremio se asfixiaban por nuestra gran presión mágica que hacía temblar todo el continente hasta que se nos dimos cuenta por qué no queríamos matarlos a todos y menos a nuestros hijos por lo que tuvimos que dejarlo en empate aunque terminamos en el piso jadeando por aire y aunque nos regañaron nuestros hijos y el maestro pero a pesar de eso nos divertimos y decidimos enseñar a nuestros hijos nuestra magia que sabíamos que fueron mejores que nosotros y que nos superaron en el tiempo que nos precedieron en la vidatiempo para que obtuvieron experiencia y antes de salir me preguntaron a donde ibatiempo para que obtuvieron experiencia y antes de salir me preguntaron a donde iba_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Mejor dicho a dónde los llevaremos a un trabajo que venir" cuando_ _ **Wendy**_ _me lo acercaba_ _ **Natsumi**_ _y_ _ **Wendell**_ _se miraban sorprendidos después de que le dieron la respuesta_

 _ **Natsumi**_ _/_ _ **Wendell**_ _: "Si" aparece al lado de la silla para ir solo solo sonreí_

 _ **Wendy**_ _(_ _ **Natsu**_ _): "Bien, entonces vamos estoy encendidos", dije gritando la última parte saliendo del gremio, que estaba listo para terminar, pero me alegro que pudiéramos salir adelante y las otras aventuras pero junto con mis hijos seriamente el primer trabajo que espero que nunca caigan la obscuridad ya que ellos son las nuevas llamas que nadie quiere que se apague y la alma de su gremio_

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 _ **OK, PRIMERO LO SE PERO DÍGANME QUIEN TIENE IDEAS PARA ESTAS HISTORIAS SI SEGÚN YO ES DIFICIL TENER IDEAS PARA QUE NO SEA RELLENO PERO DÍGANME QUE TIPO DE IDEAS TENDRÍAN PARA ESTA HISTORIA POR LO QUE TUVE QUE TERMINARLA ...**_

 _ **OK TENGO IDES PARA OTROS FANFICS DE NATSU Y WENDY UNAS DE TRAICION QUE PENSADO NO VOY A MENTIR ... DESDE AYER APARTE UNO DE LEMON QUE SERIA UNO UN POCO IGUAL A ESTE SOLO QUE SERA EN LA SAGA ORACION SEIS (¿SE ESCRIBE ASI?) SI SE PREGUNTAN POR QUE ES ES SAGA / ARCO ES PORQUE ME ESTUBO VIENDO LA SAGA HACE UNOS DIAS POR LO QUE SERIA UN SWITCH CORPORAL DESPUES DEL SECUESTRO DEL PESONAJE DE WENDY DE ALLI EN ADELANTE LAS COSAS UN POCO IGUALES PERO CON LEMON Y CAMBIANO UN POCO DE COSAS MAÑANA SERA EL PRIMER CAPITULO DEPENDE DE CUAL SERIE ELIJA PERO SERA DIFERENTE EL INICIO CREO QUE SERA EL DE TRAICION A WENDY POR QUE CREO QUE SOLO HAY UNO DE ESO SI ES LO QUE CREO POR SU DESCRIPCION PERO DESPUES LO VERE ESTA SERIE A TERMINADO ASTA EL ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD PERO ESE SOLO ES UN CAPITULO ESPECIAL PERO DESPUES DE ESO SOLO QUIERO DECIR QUE ESPERO PASEN BIEN SUSVACASIONES Y SI ALGIEN LE INTERESA PUEDE PASAR IDEAS PARA CUALQUIERA DE LAS SAGAS NOS VEREMOS ASTA OTRA ADIOS JEJE ... .JE**_


	13. Especial (que tiene poco) de Navidad

_**Nota: Ok, es el último capítulo u ova de este fanfic gracias por seguir este fanfic, espero que les guste, este capítulo se separó a los tiempos después del cambio de cuerpo entre los dos (Natsu y Wendy) de ortografía es porque el sitio wep las cambia y no puedo grabarlas**_

* * *

 _ **Ova: Navidad**_

 _ **Natsu**_ _ **Pov**_

 _Ya TODO HABIA Pasad hoy es navidad todos Quieren regalo de mi parte y del Gremio por Lo Que Ahorre dinero Suficiente para Todos los Regalos Que Tomado Misiones Porque todos los años voy a todas las Casas y los reparto_ _ **Laxus**_ _y_ _ **Gildarts**_ _me ayudaron ya Que estabamos de "¿Por qué?"._ _ **Wendy**_ _dijo_ _que no tenía porque preocuparse por el dinero y que podría decirse que lo necesitaba y cuando lo recogía junto a las misiones ..._

 _ **Laxus**_ _: "Wow enserio todo ese dinero necesito y de dónde sacaste todo el dinero", me pregunto qué es eso con cara "_ inocente _" le dije_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Si todo este dinero es lo que tengo guardado durante todo el año solo utilizo poco del dinero que recojo en las misiones" dije sorprendido a los dos literal mente se cayó la mandíbula al suelo y solo me comenzó a reír pero yo con una cara que decía "_ estasmuerto _" en sus ojos por lo que me calle_

 _ **Gildarts**_ _: "Cuantas misiones tomas al año" me dije pensando en las misiones que hago para tener ese dinero_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Solo unas mil misiones al año". Dije que teníamos que ir por el piso. que solo les cayó una gotita por las cien_

 _ **Laxus**_ _: "Y que compraremos", me pregunté por qué le di una hoja con todas las cosas que compraría lo único que vi fueron sus ojos abiertos a la par que Gildarts se le acerco_

 _ **Gildarts**_ _: "Que pasa_ _ **Laxus**_ _que tiene la lista" le dijo **Laxus** le dio el papel a este y cuando lo vio se quedó en shock "N- __**Natsu**_ _esto que es" me pregunto_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Solo que compraremos para todos los gremios y la ciudad" dije como si fuera lo normal del mundo_

 _ **Laxus**_ _: "Eh ..._ _ **Natsu**_ _no crees que estas exagerando un poco" me dijo que solo me movía la cabeza a los lados negando "(suspiro) bueno pero que conseguí todo antes de que se haga de día" me pregunto_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Solo nos dividiremos_ _ **Gildarts**_ _TU Por Las Primeras Cosas y_ _ **Laxus**_ _ma Por Las Otras de Y YO IRE Por Las Últimas ... ok" Solitario de estafadores de Ellos asintieron La Cabeza Y DIJE "Vamos" Y Nos dividimos PREGUNTE POR Las cosas_ _ **Gildarts**_ _FUE para las botellas de vino para_ _ **Cana**_ _, una espada para_ _ **Erza**_ _, libros para_ _ **Levy**_ _y metal para_ _ **Gajeel**_ _para_ _otro lado_ _ **Laxus**_ _fue para juguetes para niños y bebes algo para todos, uno para_ _ **niña**_ _y pastel para_ _ **Carla**_ _y un collar de hielo para_ _ **Gray**_ _un cuello de botella del estilo del hielo en el que se hizo._ _ **Ur**_ _MIENTRAS Que Tu Tuve Que_ _Hacer el_ _Encefalo Para Las Niñas Un Vestido en_ _ **Mira**_ _y_ _ **Lucy**_ _Una La Crima de mi Fuego para_ _ **Romeo**_ _Que Tuve Que Sacar los antes de cambiar con_ _ **Wendy**_ _y para Ella (_ _ **Wendy**_ _) un terreno para la casa más grande para la casa Una tarjeta de agradecimiento para estar cuando más la noche, cuando recibí un collar de piedra en forma de corazón rojo y blanco mientras cargabas uno igual para mí cuando terminabas las cosas juntas con las cosas fue difícil porque el cuerpo de_ _ **Wendy**_ _no tenia tanta fuerza Pero lo Logre y Otros vv v v llegar Dije "ESTÁN Listos" Un Lo Que Ellos asintieron y Nos Fuimos Pero me detuvo_ _ **Gildarts**_ _que me DIJO_

 _ **Gildarts**_ _: "La ropa lo acordamos si te ayudábamos" dijo mirándome por voltee a ver a_ _ **Laxus**_ _y El asintió con la Cabeza a lo Que Yo Suspire Que Único Que no queria Desear Ponerme La Ropa Que tenían Para Mí Por un Lado Tuve Que Elegir entre la ropa de la chica de santa ( **Atuendo de santa diseñado para las chicas no mal penseis** ) o un bikini muy, pero muy revelador por lo que elegí la ropa de la chica santa por lo que tuve que ir a un piso a un callejón donde salí con la cara más roja que el pelo de __**Erza**_ _pero que solo tenía que llevar el traje rojo que me llegaba hasta las rodillas sin ningún pantalón sin orejas de gato y una cola de este, tenía las bragas que me puse debajo por lo que sentía mucho frío que era muy corto y tenía que agarrarlo para Que no se sube y me Vieran las bragas de la a_ _ **Laxus**_ _se sonrojo Mucho más para llegar a un ser un tomate y a_ _ **Gildarts**_ _digamos que le dio una hemorragia nasal suprema que le salía de la nariz montones de sangre y casi se desmaya por según el mi ternura que me hizo sonrojar aún más de lo que ya estaba que fué a entregar los regalos que nos llevaron hasta las 4 de la mañana y solo faltaba un regalo que era el de_ _ **Wendy,**_ _ **Happy**_ _y_ _ **Carla.**_ _Este era un poco lejos porque vivía en el bosque pero ella era una de las personas que me ayudo más. por lo que fuimos lo más rápido para llegar a tiempo cuando llegamos dije_

 _ **Wendy (Natsu):**_ _"Ustedes quédense a fuera", dije que no podían hacer nada para no despertarlos y dejarlos en la mesa donde siempre comían y que la mire acostada en la hamaca le sonreí y dije "nos volveremos a ver ..._ _ **Wendy**_ _"y salí de la casa sin hacer ruido pero no sabías que ella escuchó y lo que dijo después de que saliera"_

 _ **Natsu (Wendy):**_ _"Claro que sí nos volveremos a ver ..._ _ **Natsu**_ _" Dijo al aire Por Que No La ESCUCHE Y Salió de regreso con **Laxus** y **Gildarts** y Nos volveremos a ver Algún Día_

* * *

 _ **Ok se que no tengo mucho pero no tuve tiempo para hacer nada más que yo solo tengo hora y medios para hacer la historia que me sacaron de la casa y volví a hacer un solo solo quiero decir que aquí termina la historia y espero que nos volvamos a ver amigos segundo fanfic MI nueva vida Fairy Dragon ya disponible el primer capitulo nosssssssssss vemos**_


End file.
